I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by iwannabegilmore
Summary: It's named after my favorite Beatles song. it's about rory and logan's growing love and relationship
1. Chapter 1

The alarm rang at 7:30, and groans could be heard from under the covers. A hand reached out to shut off the alarm. When the beeping stopped, the blankets moved and Logan nudged Rory to get up.

"Ace come on, get up, its Friday tomorrow we can sleep."

"No don't want to move!"

"please." He was now centimeters from her face. When she opended her eyes she could do nothing but smile.

"What do I get if I get out of this nice warm bed?"

"Well you'll have to see for yourself." He said with a smirk, as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She got up to follow him.

"You know this is your fault, we should have gotten the other bed that wasn't so damn comfortable, and then we wouldn't have this problem every morning."

Logan could just smile; she was always debating even if it was 7:30 in the morning.

"Well if my little work dork wasn't up every night rewriting her already perfect article then she wouldn't be so tired.

"Hand me the toothpaste please:

"Here"

"Thank you, but you are biased my articles are far from perfect."

"Well you are a damn good writer, and everyone can see it"

She smiled he new just how to make her feel better no matter what.

"I'm taking my shower now," Rory said while undressing.

Logan was amazed at how amazing she still looked when she woke up. Even after 6 years together she still took his, breathe away. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I am going to make coffee and breakfast. I love you"

"Love you too"

Logan walked downstairs to make coffee. It was their morning routine, she would shower he would make coffee and breakfast. They would eat and read the paper, and then they would both go upstairs to get ready for work. She would be blow-drying her hair while he was in the shower. They would be finished around the same time, and then they would take their coffees to go and get in the car.

Rory had been a reporter at the Stamford Eagle Gazette after Yale and before they got married. She still wrote an article in at least one paper a week, but together Rory and Logan ran Huntzberger publishing group. Right before Rory had graduated Mitchum suffered a heart attack, so Logan left NY moved to Hartford and took over the company. Before Rory and Logan were married, Logan gave Rory the option to help run the company, as his equal partner, it was optional, up to Rory. She made her pro con list, and the biggest pro was one Logan had pointed out, that if they both ran the company there would not be too much held on Logan shoulder meaning he would never be Mitchum. He would have time to bake his kids a birthday cake and tuck them in at night, and as corny, as it sounded it was the life they both wanted.

So today, Rory and Logan walked into the office hand in hand like every other day. But today is special it is the day before Christmas Eve, and the first snow hadn't come.

"Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger" Eileen the 65 year old secretary said

"Morning Eileen" Logan said and kissed Rory goodbye.

"The meeting is at 10 so I will see you at 9:45 for coffee"

"Sounds good,"

"So Eileen any new pictures of the grandkids?"

"Yes see this is from my daughter Mary in Boston. The one on the right is Connor, then

Maureen, then James; they are coming to Harford tomorrow. Patrick my son, who lives in

Hartford, says they should be coming today."

"Well they have grown so much. I will see you later."

Rory walked into her office it was a homey office. Lorelai helped her decorate it. The office was a deep purple, with antique furniture they had bought from Mrs. Kim. There were pictures all over, mainly of her and Logan; there were pictures from Starshollow, her mom, Luke, dad and sister. But her favorite picture was her wedding picture on her desk. She wore a whit silk and chiffon dress, form Vera Wang. It was from Miss Celine's collection. Her hair was in loose cascading curls. Rory had grown her hair for the wedding, and the infamous Gilmore tiara was placed on her head. Logan wore his tailored Armani tuxedo with a wine red cumber bun to match the bridesmaid dresses. In the photo, they were seated on a bench in the backyard of the Dragonfly holding each other's hand, their foreheads touching, and looking into each other's eyes. It January 21, 2010 and it was the first snowfall of the year. It was her favorite picture because that one photo captured their undying love for one another. She looked at her clock and it read 9:35.

"Shit I have to make the coffee." She walked over to the coffee machine Logan had bought her when she redecorated the office.

Logan sat in his office going over the finding the papers for this mornings' meeting. His office was much different then Rory's his was mahogany and deep red. But he didn't really mind, he was only in there an hour a day. He spent most of the day out in meetings and at other papers in the area, or in Rory's office. He had a few pictures but one he would not trade for the world sat in the office. It was a picture take at his party before London. They were sitting and the couch locked in a kiss, Colin took it, he got it in London a week later, and new at that moment Rory was the one he was going to marry. He looked at his watch and it was 9:44

"Coffee time"  
He walked in the office like every other day, poured coffee, and sat down next to Rory. Together they reviewed the notes. Today was the meeting with Mr. Jones from the NY paper to review the production.

"Well they seem to be prospering."

"Yeah but they need more staff.

"We could always out source, you know put student bylines in, from Yale, Harvard. NYU…"

"Good thinking, I new you weren't my Ace for nothing."

"We need to tell him that today. I mean it's cheap for us but a great opportunity to the up and rising collegiate reporter."

The meetings wore down as the day progressed. It was three and everyone was packing up getting ready to go home for Christmas. Rory and Logan were no exception; they bid everyone a Merry Christmas before leaving. It was good to be the boss.

They were in their car on the way home when Logan asked "so Ace we done with the Christmas shopping?'

"NO"

Logan sighed, "Who did we forget?"

"Our soon to be niece or nephew"

"We should go now, to avoid the unavoidable crowd." Logan said in a melancholy voice

"Good thinking and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Our time will come, I promise," she said as she grabbed his hand

Rory and Logan parked the car and headed into Target. NO matter how much money they had, it was their favorite store. Logan grabbed Rory's hand as they walked into the store. They reached the baby section. Logan watched Rory as she put almost one of everything into the cart. He could not wait until it was time for their own baby. She was just so happy. They picked out a few toys and checked out.

When they got home, they went to their bedroom to change. Rory grabbed her jammie bottoms and Logan's sweatshirt

"You know Ace I may just spray you jammie draw with my cologne so you don't steal my clothes."

"It wouldn't be the same, and I don't steal I always return."

He loved getting her worked up truth was he could care less that she wore his sweatshirt but it was more fun this way. "I know." He kissed her "what do you want for diner?"

"Can we cook something?"

"You mean can I cook something?"

"Well that's just understood, you would think after almost 2 whole years of being married and dating 4 of years before would have taught you that by now"

"So how about grilled cheese and soup?"

"Sure, nothing can beat my Logan's grilled cheese, please don't tell Luke."

"Your secret is safe with me."

They walked down to the kitchen, it was much like Paula Deen's old one, and Rory wanted her kitchen to look like Paula Deen's. THEREFORE, when they bought this house in Hartford they redid the kitchen.

Rory was sitting at the island starring at her husband. Before she knew what she was doing, she began to ramble.

"Logan I want to have a baby, I stopped taking the pill last week, because you said that you want a baby when ever I am ready, and man I am ready. I wanted to be shopping for our baby today not Honor's. I want to be able to show Eileen our baby pictures. I want not only have pictures of us in our office but of our baby. I want this more than anything, more than Yale. I wan to wake up in the morning to…." She was now crying. Logan dropped the spatula and hugged her tightly.

"Rory I want it too, like you said our time will come. So we haven't been using any protection for the last week who knows, we had a lot of sex last week, who knows maybe we should go at it like rabbits." That part earned him a smack and a giggle

"No I want a child out of passion, and love." Rory said kissing him

"Do you realize how incredibly sexy you look with my sweatshirt on?"

"Don't I look better with it off though?" she said with an innocent voice while taking the sweatshirt off.

"Definitely" he said as they began to walk to the couch, knocking several things down on the way. Logan began to undo the drawstring on his sweatpants when he remembered.

"Shit"

"What" Rory said confused

"Dinner"

"It can wait" Rory said while kissing him

"No, it's burning"

"OH, go, go, go"

Rory heard muffled curses coming from the kitchen. When Logan came back he said "well I guess it's takeout tonight" Logan climbed back on the couch

"now where were we…"Rory met him half way with a kiss, sparks flew like it was their first time, Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and began to stand up. She let out a groan when he broke contact; he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

They lay in their bed tangled in their sheets cuddled together. Rory was the first to break the silence after catching her breathe.

"Amazing"

"It was better than that"

"Indescribable feeling that we have never felt before."

"yep, that sounds about right" Logan said with a smile on his face, he loved that even after 6 years, new experiences would occur, for them today was the first time they had another reason to have sex, it wasn't just for pleasure, it was to create a human being, a part of each of them.

"I'm hungry."

"As seeing dinner was ruined by our activities we must order in or would you like to take a little trip to Starshollow and eat at Luke's?"

"Yeah, yeah" she said like a five year old "but promise me two things Huntzberger, we mention to no one not even my mother about us trying for a baby, we can't give anyone false hope yet.'

"Sure, I was never comfortable talking about our sex life to your mother. And what is the second?"

"We keep ourselves G rated while at the diner; I do not need Luke sending death stares while we eat." Logan smiled "who me, I would never publicly turn things hot and heavy in public"

"Well then can you tell me why I felt hands traveling up and down my leg at the Inn on Thanksgiving that I was hijacked on my way to the bathroom…?"

"It must have been my evil twin"

"Sure' Rory said with a laugh "well lets get a move on it it's already 5:30."

"You know Ace we are getting old dinner before 7 on a Friday, and we have already had mind-blowing sex, and are rushing to a diner, do you think Luke will give us the early bird special?"

"No, we are still under 30"


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7:30 by the time Rory and Logan reached Starshollow, lets just says showers turned into rounds three and four. When they walked into the diner, they saw Lorelai sitting at the counter bantering with Luke.

"Come on Luke one more cup"

"No, you have been served 8 here today, and I don't know how many you had at home when I left for the diner, then you most likely drank some at the Inn, so Lorelai I put my foot down and refuse the right to serve you."

Lorelai gasped and said, "I can not believe you just said that, and as your wife I reserve the right to withhold sex"

Rory was right behind Lorelai when she said it "Mom, my virgin ears"

"Honey your ears were never virgin, growing up with me"

"I never knew my wife was so impure" Logan joked with them

"Anyways I didn't know you guys were coming" Lorelai said with excitement. "I always know when you are coming; you to be always so busy you have to schedule time with me"

"But today is the day before Christmas Eve so everyone went home early from the office and since we are the bosses we were the first ones out, then we went to target."

Lorelai cut Rory off "you went to target again with out me, you are no longer my child, so this is it you get married and never go to Target with me ever again."

"Well we went right after work at like 3, so we avoided a lot of the rush if we called you then we would only be getting home now because of all the traffic and chaos."

"Well if you got off at three you must have spent 2 hours there tops, why are you only here at 7:30, you are lucky there is no Friday night dinner."

"Well we had to do other stuff," Rory said with a flushed face

"What kinds of other stuff" Lorelai knew what it was but she loved making Rory uncomfortable

"MOM" Rory said with a whine

"Fine I know what kinds of stuff, you have that just had sex glow"

"Mother, would you refrain from talking about my sex life in the middle of the diner, Babette is right there"

"Don't worry suga if Morey looked like Logan, we would never leave the house"

Rory was now a shade of deep red. She looked at Logan for help and he whispered in her ear "you wanted me to keep it G remember"

She gave him the death glare "help me"

"Fine, Babette how are you today"

"I am good Logan; it's so nice that you and Rory still visit a lot. You know she is the town princess."

"I have heard that story, now if you would excuse us we came to eat"

"Thank you" Rory said to Logan.

"NO problem Ace. Now why don't we go sit at a table?"

"Mom you going to join us?"

"Give me one second. Luke since Rory is here, and I would like to stay, would it be possible to drink the nectar of the Gods know to the rest of the world as coffee?"

He had the punned look on his face "because it is a special occasion, and if you don't give it to me I will walk next door to Weston's and get a cup there and drink it here. And in that walk to Weston's I may be run over by a car or worse break my ankle, and me your poor wife would need to be waited on and then you would feel guilty for my accident, all because you wouldn't serve me a cup of coffee."

"If I give you the coffee will you promise it will be your last one of the day?"

"Yes" Luke took a cup and filled it to the brim, Lorelai carefully sipped the hot beverage, and walked over to the table were Rory and Logan were sitting,

"I must thank you too on your impeccable timing, Luke was really not going to give me a cup of coffee, and it was like the end of the world."

"Logan has learned not to come between me and the coffee, he even makes it every morning, its ready when I get out of the shower, and it is at perfect drinking temperature, we have it down to a science."

"Rory you wouldn't mind if I stole Logan, or better yet can he teach Luke" Logan just loved to watch the conversation between the two; it was more entertaining then a movie.

"Mom Luke has know your coffee habits for the last 12 years, that is twice as long as Logan has know mine"

Logan butted into the conversation "he does it because it's fun to watch you to go to any length to get coffee. I used to do it in the beginning with Rory but it wasn't over coffee, it would be just anything that we could banter on its so much fun to banter with a Gilmore girl, it's almost like floor play" that earned Logan a swift kick from Rory under the table "aw, Ace that hurt."

"but you promised me, that was G Rory, I said floor play, and it is just look at us now, you just want to rip my head off and let me tell you angry works for you."

"Do you want me to kick you again?" Rory said with a stare

"NO, but just think about it and you will know I am right."

"Fine, what are you getting?"

"I want grilled cheese and soup since that is what I did cook for diner, but it burned." Logan said with a smile

"Well I am getting a burger with fries, and onion rings, MOM if I get Chile fries will you eat some too, Logan doesn't like them."

"Ace it's not that I don't like them it just they don't sit well and I get acid reflux."

"You two sound like and old married couple, do you want to stick the dinner rolls in your purse."

"Ha-ha you are so funny mom," Rory said sarcastically

"I know I am, and yes I will eat the Chile fries, I already had them for lunch so don't tell Luke I am eating yours okay"

"Luke" Rory yelled

" I want a cheese burger well done, with the, you know the usual, no greens and Chile fries, Logan wants grilled cheese and soup, and can we have two more coffees because mom was so rude and only got one for herself, and well that's it for now, you care to join us?"

" I will let me just put these in with Caesar, lane is coming in, in about 15 minutes she had to take Steve to the dr. his ears were hurting."

"Yeah I haven't seen lane in a while"

Luke walked back to the kitchen, and Lorelai turned to Rory and Logan "so what did you guys by at Target, I hope it wasn't my gift, I know I love the store and everything but now that you are loaded Rory I expect something from at least Bloomingdales."

"Well we had to go and by stuff for our future niece or nephew, Honor is having another baby soon, so we figured we might as well by the baby some things, she is due next month."

Rory was holding Logan's hand under the table know what the next question would, be and she hated not telling her mother, but if she told her here, then Babette would know and then Miss Patty then the whole town and everyone would be waiting to here the news. Logan squeezed her hand under the table giving the cue he would answer the question when it came up. Lorelai saw the tension between the two and knew Rory would tell her when she was ready; it was really none of her business until the day she felt comfortable making it Lorelai's business. So instead, she asked a different question.

"Is she having a baby shower?"

Rory was a little confused but kept up with her mother "yeah the day before New Years Eve. She said you were welcomed to come."

"Yeah it should be fun, the last one was." Rory was remembering the last one:

"_Rory darling it as so nice of you to come" Shira said._

"_I wouldn't miss it; Honor and I have become great friends" _

"_That is so great to hear" Shira said with a plastered smile on her face _

" _it really is, just yesterday we went shopping a little boutique in Hartford, we picked up some of the most adorable baby clothing, It was so good to see Honor smiling, you know with Josh being away on business the past week." _

_At that time Lorelai had walked in with Emily, "Shira" Emily called "Emily so good to see you, I haven't seen you this week."_

"_I know all the wedding plans are finished, we just need to have the wedding. Rory aren't you excited?"_

_for the first time Rory didn't have to force fake a smile, because she really was excited, she had know since Logan went to London that he was the one. She began to blush thinking about it "would you look at her she has puppy dog eyes thinking about it" Emily and Shira, cooed. She remembered the whole party thinking about her own children, everyone at the party was expecting it to be her next year, but she wasn't sure when, she and Logan had talked about it and he said that he wanted kids when she was ready. _

Logan watch as Rory come back from her day dream, he and Lorelai ignored both new what she was dreaming about, but they knew she would tell them when she was ready. Luke had joined the table, he sat down and said "food will be out in about 15 minutes, Rory here is your coffee."

"Thanks Luke"

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Lorelai asked

"well you know Christmas eve we go to grandma and grandpa's like every year, where we will pay our duties to the Hartford Society, we will see the Huntzbergers then we will go home, and go to bed, wake up and open our presents, Logan has done a good job hiding them this year, then we will come to Starshollow, and spend the day here until we have to go to the Huntzbergers dinner party at 8, some how we will have to go to church in between but it's all good. Nothing like the Thanksgiving when we had 4 dinners in one day."

"I have trained you well my little sensei." Lorelai said while bowing her head

"So what did you get Mitchum and Shira?"

"Well I suggested we give Shira a prescription for Chantix so she can quit smoking but, Logan said no, and so we got her a one week stay for two at the Ballantyne in North Carolina, you know the spa grandma went to during Mia's wedding"

"Did you get your mama one too?"

"I can't tell you, and anyways you would be offended if you got the same gift as Shira."

"You know me so well"

"What did you get the devil dressed in Armani?'

"Logan picked it out, its pro golf lessons, at the club, because he is such a bad golfer, did I tell you that I beat him last month when I went to the club?"

"No way" Lorelai said in shock

"Yes, he almost started crying" Rory was laughing

"It was one of the best days of my life," Logan said with the biggest smile

"We got our nephew Matt a toy car that you can drive around it, it's plastic but I want one Rory, it's not too late to by it for me"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "why would you want a toy car when you already have three real ones, would you like to trade the Escalade for a plastic one because it could easily be arranged, one less car to pay insurance on, speaking of which, the lease on the Prius is up, so we have to figure that out later."

Luke had gotten up during one of the rants and was bringing back the food, Rory almost burnt her mouth biting into a fry because she was so impatient.

"Luke this is amazing, Logan we have to come more often, screw Friday night dinners with the family, we should go to Luke's or better yet, Luke can bring the food to grandma and grandpa's"

'My mother eat a French fry?" Lorelai said laughing

"it has happened, remember when we were planning the wedding we met here and she ate a whole plate of them"

"yes, and I asked if she was really my mother"

"Rory lane just called and she can't make it to work today, just to let you know."

"it's okay I spoke to her last night on the phone, and she said Steve wasn't feeling well. We are going to stop and see her on Christmas; hopefully Steve will be feeling better."

It was 10 o'clock and the diner was closing, everyone was saying there goodbyes, and Rory and Logan walked out of the diner hand in hand, they reached the car when Rory said "thank you"

"Anytime Ace, anytime."

"I heard your mom say that there is a town meeting next week maybe we can come after work"

Rory smiled, "yep that sound really good."

It was 10:30 when they got home and they were exhausted, they checked the message machine, it was Honor wondering if they could baby-sit Matt next weekend, when here and Josh went to celebrate their anniversary.

Rory had called Honor back and said that they would love to. And she told honor her mom was coming to her baby shower as well.

Rory crawled into bed next to Logan, and leaned her head on his chest, "Thank you for today, it was amazing"

"What part," Logan said with a smirk,

"All of it before Starshollow, and Starshollow"

"It's no big deal"

"We are baby sitting for Honor and Josh next weekend, just thought I would tell you" Rory said with a smile

"That's great Matt is my little buddy,"

"Oh I almost forgot, what about the car"

"Yes what are we to do with your 2002 Prius, I say we trade it in, I know you love it but will it be reasonable?"

"I know but the Asian cars are indestructible," Rory said with a giggle

"Well we are going to need a bigger car for when we have kids"

"I know, I sorta want the soccer mom SUV," Logan laughed at how cute she was right now.

"We will go car shopping, we should bring Matt he can be a test child,"

" you do realize by the time I get pregnant, carry a baby for a whole 9 months and then wait for it to be Matt's age, we will need a new car. And at least my car even though it is old can still put a car seat in the back, while your little Porsche is a two seater; we should really be getting you a new car."

"But I have the escalade, in the garage, that I can drive,"

"But I hate the escalade, it's like a tanker, and it eats up too much gas, we should trade that in too for a new car,"

"No, nope the escalade, it was a gift from Finn to me when I got home from London. It holds too much sentimental value. And just think of everything that has happened in that car, and then tell me it is not a good car." Logan smirked

"Fine keep it, but I am never going to drive it" Rory said reluctantly she leaned up and kissed him,

"I am so tired, I am going to sleep" Logan kissed her again, and she began playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I was but, I don't know, but the escalade reminded me of something else I wanted to do before bed." She said seductively

"Hum, well then" Logan said as he rolled her over.

AN: please review, I would like to know how I am doing, anyways I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:00 when Rory woke up. She had just indulged in 12 hours of sleep. In the past month it had been unheard of. She woke up before Logan and was just so excited that today was Christmas eve. She climbed out of bed and heard Logan grunt at the loss of contact, Rory grabbed her bathrobe and walked to the window, still no snow, she really wanted snow. She grabbed her book and headed to the kitchen, she turned on the coffee pot, and waited for it to brew, while it was brewing she went outside to get the paper, and she began to read it, by the time she got into the kitchen Logan had poured them their coffee.

"thank you but I was going to pour the coffee this morning"

"beat ya to it" Logan said while stealing the paper out of her hand

"hey I wanted to read it first," Rory said with a little whine

" and I say we should order to papers then, they are free for us"

"no it's a waste of paper"

"are you calling our papers crap and not worthy of being printed"

A shocked Rory said " absolutely not, I am just conscious of the environment"

"see what I meant about bantering yesterday" Logan said with a smirk

" I need breakfast first." She said with a smile.

"and my dear Ace what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"bagels and muffins, then we have to wrap all the presents for today and tomorrow."

"but I hate wrapping" Logan said like a five year old

"but you love me."

"look who's got the ego this morning" Rory's face was shocked she could not believe he just said that

"oh you are so not fair Mr., now go get dressed so we can have breakfast, and enjoy some other festivities today."

"and that would be avoiding your grandparents party tonight, and just staying home, and make love to my beautiful wife"

"we can do it all today if we go get dressed pronto" Rory said while shooing Logan up the stairs

"fine lets go." Logan said . they made it to the bedroom when they began to shower and get dressed, Logan kissed Rory.

" I never said good morning"

"no you didn't" Rory said while kissing him, before she knew they were walking toward the bed, and since they were getting ready to shower, they were already naked.

About 45 minutes later Rory and Logan emerged from the bedroom, dressed, hair still wet and really hungry, and ready to go to the Bagel store. They hopped into the car. On the way to the bagel store Rory saw the car she wanted it was a dark grey Volvo SUV,

"Logan that's the car I want, next week we are going with Matt to test drive okay."

"I told you anything you want Rory anything"

the line at the bagel store was really long, so Rory went next door to CVS to get things she needed. Christmas cards, Motrin, vitamins, coffee, CVS had everything, she also picked up candy, she walked passed the pregnancy tests, she knew it was too soon, so she kept walking paid for her things and me Logan in the bagel store. He was next,

"I'd like half a dozen, 2 everything, 3 poppy a cinnamon raisin, and a blueberry muffin, and a mocha chocolate chip muffin, that's it."

"I got everything I needed, Logan"

"good"

"it will be 13.50 please"

He handed the man a 20, "keep the change, and Merry Christmas"

"merry Christmas too"

Logan grabbed Rory's hand, he always did, it made her feel safe, they reached the car, and stopped at Starbucks.

"I'll just run in" Rory said, within seconds she was back

"that was quick, "

"I know when they see coming they must start making our drinks" she said with a giggle

They drove home listening to their favorite Christmas songs, singing all the way home.

They entered the kitchen and ate breakfast, reading the paper. Rory got excited when her article was in it.

"how come no one informed me that my holiday shopping article was going to be in the weekend paper?" she said excited

"consider it an early Christmas present"

"why thank you. It's already 2 o'clock, shit we have to be at the grandparents by 5:30"

"look at the Brightside, honor will be there and Stephanie, and Finn and Colin."

"Finn, you said positives, Finn is an instant headache, Logan he still hits on me and we've been together for 6 years, it's ridiculous"

"Finn, is just Finn, he does it to Steph and she and Colin were dating longer then we were except for the time they broke up when we went to Europe that summer, and Colin fell in love with the milk made, but they got back together a week after he got home, but that's besides the point, it's Finn's character anyway he has a steady girlfriend now, Rosemary finally gave in."

"no" Rory said in disbelief

"yes, I know it's hard to believe"

"anyways, I must wrap presents, you can wrap theirs"

"fine, lets get a move on it,"

An hour later, Logan had wrapped Finn's Wild Turkey, and Colin's scotch, Rory wrapped Stephanie's blue cashmere sweater, and Rosemary's new bag. It was time to wrap grandma and grandpa's present Richard got a first edition _Oliver Twist_, Emily a month of personal tennis lessons at the club. They got Honor a spa gift certificate, and Josh a new putter, with the ball return thinger, it's what he wanted so that's what they got.

"now we have to get dressed, I really don't want to go Logan."

"but they are your grandparents, think of the positives, Mom, apple tarts, friend, sub party, alcohol."

"Logan you do realize that we are too old for sub parties, everyone will notice if we are gone, we are the newest Brad and Jen of Hartford."

" I am still in denial, don't remind me."

"it's time to face the facts baby, and just think, next year, I may be pregnant or just had a baby, so that will me no alcohol for me and everyone flocking."

It was 6 by the time they were standing in front of the Gilmore's door, they still had Friday night dinner but it was down to once a month. Rory rang the door as Logan unloaded the presents. Emily opened the door.

"Rory!" she exclaimed "it's so good to see you, and Logan, Richard come here and help Logan," Richard walked over to help Logan " good to see you, how is business?"

"great, Rory and I are happy with how the company is running so is dad"

"so Rory what is new, would you like a drink?" "sure grandma, can I have an apple martini"

"coming right up," Emily said, "Logan, scotch?"

"yes Emily."

"so grandma what time are the rest of the guest arriving?"

"shortly, your mother called, she and Luke are stuck in traffic, they should be her by the time the party starts."

Before Rory finished her drink numerous guest arrived, and before she could think Honor and Josh walked in with Matt. Rory went over to great them, she had lost sight of Logan, hopefully, he saw them come in. Rory hugged Josh, then Honor, but Honor whispered something in Rory's ear, " this better be you next year, it's your turn" Rory just smiled she knew what she meant, being the center of every story. Rory knew she could trust Honor, so she whispered "we are trying, no emotion, mention it to no one." "lips are sealed" . at that point she turned to Matt, "Aunt Rory!" Rory picked him up, he was the most adorable two and half year old she had ever met, he look just like Logan, it was because well Logan and Honor were pretty much clones of each other, but different genders. She pictured her children to look like matt, but with blue eyes, instead of Logan's brown.

"hey Matt"

"where's uncle Logan?"

"somewhere, want to go find him with me?" the little boy nodded his head, he loved Logan so much, and the feeling was mutual. They found Logan in the corner talking to Mitchum.

"Look matt , Uncle Logan and gramps" the little boy wiggled out of Rory's arms and ran to his uncle and grandfather, he jumped in Logan's arms and gave him a kiss. it melted Rory's heart away.

The night wore on Lorelai had arrived by 7:30 and Rory knew that there wasn't bad traffic, it was lorelai's excuse. Matt had stayed with Logan the whole night. Lorelai came up to Rory, "you would think Matt was his son, if you just walked in"

"I know, people ask every time we baby-sit him. And Logan gets all excited and then tells them it is our nephew. I always feel bad at that point, but I want you to know that as of yesterday, we are both consciously trying to have a baby."

"aw, I sensed it yesterday with the honor talk so I moved right past it. And my lips are sealed"

"good, I don't want to tell his parents yet, or the grandparents, too much stress."

"totally understand"

"we are getting a new car, I want the Volvo SUV, I researched it at home, it has rollover and everything, it's really safe, and it's so pretty!"

"my daughter is buying a grown up car, I am getting old."

"I am going to get another drink, you want one?"

"yeah, apple martini," she turned around and saw Stephanie, "hey Steph"

"Rory hi, I haven't seen you in a month, how are you?'

"good, really good," Rory said with a smirk

"so the goofy grin, is telling me that you two are having really good sex"

"well, yeah" Rory said like she was a school girl.

"well Colin is still Colin, the stick in the mud, but it's what I love about him"

"well I should go find Logan, before he and Finn cause a riot."

"I'll follow, Colin shouldn't be far behind."

"we have your Christmas presents we will give them to you before you go so don't leave without saying goodbye."

Rory and Steph found Logan Colin and Finn,

Rory walked up to Logan and said " don't teach your nephew anything bad, or you will have to deal with your hormonal sister."

"I didn't teach him anything bad, right buddy, what did you learn?"

"aunt Rory is pretty" the little boy said and smirked,

"you know I think that smirk is gentic, our kids better not get it because we will never be able to say no to anything"

"well your doe eyes won't help either."

"here hand him over, I will bring him to your dad." She leaned over and whispered for him to meet her in her bedroom upstairs.

When she walked away Logan reminded Finn to bring Rory's big present tonight, and leave it in the mud room.

" I am going to get a drink" he said as he walked towards the bar, and then went up the stairs.

" I think they are going to do the hanky panky upstairs" Finn said

"gosh, I think he is right for once," colin said

" well Rory told me the sex has been great. " steph said

"We all know that it has been for the last 6 years, do you see them they are always just so up in cloud nine." Colin said

"we should be more like them colin" steph said

"then we wouldn't be us."

"True so very true,"

Logan went to Rory's room in the grandparent's house. He opened the door, where he was pretty much jumped by Rory. She began unbuttoning his shirt, barely breaking the contact. Logan locked the door behind him, and began pushing Rory to the bed.

"Ace not that I am complaining or anything what has gotten into you?"

"everything, seeing you with matt, I want it really bad"

"Ace I want to give it to you." He said kissing her with ever fiber of his being. They continued, and within 15 they were laying motionless on the bed.

"it was better than last night,"

"definitely" Logan said

"this room brings back memories"

"yeah, it was weird it was a bad time in my life, but with you it was amazing, I think you were the only reason I didn't totally fall apart."

"I like the spontaneity in you ace"

"I know it was so unlike me" Rory said blushing,

"don't blush, its different, it makes it more passionate, but we better go we have been gone for 20 minutes and like you said our presence is like the Brad and Jen of Hartford. "

Rory began to panic, "we can't go down their now, everyone will know that we.." she pointed between her and Logan.

'well ace I hate to tell you, but people already know we are having sex, and the fact that we did it here is no big deal, just before you talked to steph she and colin just had a quickie in the bathroom, no one cares, they all did it at some time. But I will give you a 5 minute delay," he said while buttoning his shirt.

"thank you" she gave him a kiss before unlocking the door and heading downstairs.

the first person she saw was steph, "follow me please," steph said, they were in her grandfather's study, "did you even look at your hair before you came down?"

Rory's face went white, " is it that bad do you think everyone noticed?"

"no they are too smashed by now, and 2 they really don't care, as long it's not scandalous like the year, some hooked up with someone elses wife. Like if you came down with Finn."

" really that's how it works"

"welcome to the Hartford elite."

"thanks for having my back steph."

"always Rory, we have to go shopping next week."

'definitely, but my mom has to come I sorta owe her from yesterday when I went to Target without her."

They walked out of the study giggling, She saw Logan and walked over to him, he was laughing about something when he turned to Rory and said " you ready to go home Ace?"

"yeah let me say goodbye to everyone."

AN: review, and next chapter will be Christmas


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and Logan made it home in record timing, granted they lived on the other side of Hartford, but it wasn't the point, they were in a rush, they both needed more of what they engaged in at her grandparents, needless to say by the time they pulled up to the decorated house, parked the car in the garage, and walked into the house, it was only 5 minutes. By the time they reached the stairs, they were tripping over stockings, shoes and pants. they made it to their bedroom, they flopped on the bed and before they knew it they had both climaxed, and were now tangled in each other. Logan broke the silence " I thought you said we weren't going to do it like rabbits." She smacked him really hard.

" we aren't that was only the 3rd time today, and we are on vacation so it's okay.

"it was a good party"

" Yeah it was good to see everyone, we are going to get together sometime this week, after work or something,"

" I know I promised Steph we would go shopping."

"honor looks good, it's amazing josh and Honor have been together 10 years, and he is still nervous and clammy every time we see him"

"I think he will be like that till my dad dies."

"I wonder if he actually talks at home"

"he must Honor is always saying how funny he is" Rory giggled at how funny it would be to actually have him say a sentence more then 8 words.

"and Matt, don't even get me started on him, I just want to eat him, his is SO adorable" Rory said with the most genuine smile

"I know he is my little buddy, and had I know he would have this affect on you" he said pointing between them " I would have brought him around more often"

"you think you are so funny" she said in a mocking tone.

"but I know it wasn't just our nephew so prey tell" he said looking into her eyes

"Well when Honor came in I gave her a hug and she told me it better be me next year, you know the one pregnant, the one on display, I knew she meant it jokingly, but the expression on my face gave it away, so I knew I could trust her so I sort of told her that we were trying, and I told her if she were to tell a single soul I would kill her, and then matt came and tugged on my leg, and looked at me with that face, you know that face, you make that face, anyways I picked him up and then he hugged me, and I noticed how much he looks like you and Honor…." Logan was just amazed at how she just kept going and going " he even has the smirk, you can hardly tell he is Josh's son, anyways we went and found you, and he jumped into you arms, and it melted my heart. By the way your dad, he has made a 360, not the Mitchum we know.."

"Rory you are beginning to ramble, and you are breaking one of our rules, never mention Mitchum in our bed. So did you tell your mom?"

"well obviously," she said like a teenager. Logan kissed her and said. "we better get some sleep so santa can come."

She laughed " you really are like a 5 year old sometimes."

Morning rolled around and there was still no snow. Logan had gotten up before Rory, so he went to go make coffee. She woke up to the smell of coffee, and went straight to the kitchen. "merry Christmas" she said with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"presents" Rory yelled as she ran to the tree

Logan went to the mudroom to get the present Finn had dropped off. He picked it up and carried it to the den. He placed in down in front of Rory, "for me?"

"well since the tag says Ace I would only assume"

"You know when you assume you make an ASS out of U and ME"

"just open the box" Logan said with a kiss. When Rory opened the box she was shocked because inside was a puppy, a chocolate brown cocker spaniel. It was so tiny. Rory began to jump and down.

"a puppy Logan, you got me a puppy, I always wanted a puppy but as a kid we didn't have the best track record with pets!" Logan let out with a laugh, he knew the horror stories, the turtle, the hamster.

"you know, I figured since we want children, we should at least see if you can keep a puppy, alive because then, I may have to rethink the kids thing"

Rory totally ignored what he just said "what are we going to name her."

"well Finn suggested Finn Jr. then I reminded him that he wanted to name his son."

"well he is very original" Rory laughed

"he also suggested, Yale, Reporter girl.. so I just cut him off."

"how about coffee, or mocha.. no too confusing, when I say I love coffee more then life, someone my think I am talking about my dog, and I don't want to be one of those freaky dog people."

"what do you think Logan…"

"you pick." Rory looked at him with ten heads " I swear, if you are like this when we have to pick the names of our children, so help me god."

"fine can we call her Maggie."

"you've been thinking about this haven't you?" she smiled

"maybe a little" he said with a smirk. She got up from the floor to sit on the couch with him, she gave he a deep passionate kiss, "thank you so much, I really wanted a puppy, and did you say Finn, you let Finn take care of my puppy?"

"No, not really, Rosemary did, Finn just thought he was taking care of Maggie." He said with a chuckle.

"you know for a guy who went to Yale, he is really stupid."

"you know he just slept with the admissions recruiter, and daddy paid Yale lots of money, not like me, I actually graduated number 3 in the class, and got a 1550 on the SAT, sure the Huntzberger name helped, but really I am smart"

" I know you are honey, why do you think I fell for you, the looks, sure it helped but you could actually keep up in a conversation with me and my mother, and that's unheard of . okay now open your present"

Logan grabbed the box, and inside was a picture of him and Matt, form Thanksgiving, he was sitting on Logan lap, with his head on his chest asleep. "thank-you I need a new picture of him."

"Sure, I knew you would love it now open this one." Inside was a key he looked puzzled "It's a key to a house in the Vineyard, I didn't buy it but my grandparents are letting me use Gran's old one that I happen to inherit on my 30th birthday, anyway, guess what, we are going for an entire week, with no work what's so ever. I talked to your dad, and he agreed to run the company for a week!" he kissed her

"you are amazing you know that, we really need that week just the two of us, no interruptions.."

"Logan?"

"we have one problem," she said nervously

"what?"

"the puppy."

"we will just bring her then, hello it's Martha's Vineyard, their symbol is a dog."

"that's right, it's our house, we can bring the puppy, but we are going to have to bring the puppy with us today, she can't stay here in the house all by herself." Rory said when picking the dog up.

"and we have to get her pretty clothes."

"check the other boxes" inside the box was a pink color, and a pretty leash, along with a little doggy jacket

"I am so excited you have no idea."

"I thought so, lets go get dressed so we can go to Starshollow, Luke said he would make breakfast if we make it there before 11."

"Logan it's 9:45 now"

"well I suggest you get a move on it." He said while rushing her up the stairs.

Within in 15 minutes they were dresses and ready for one of the longest days of the year. At least her mom's would be relaxing.

It was 10:35 when they reached the Crap Shack. Rory burst through the door.

"mom, we are here, everyone better be decent, I rushed to get here, so Luke you better be starting the pancakes, and I have a surprise for everyone."

At that point Lorelai emerged from the kitchen "daughter of mine, what is it that you want to show mommy, are you pregnant?"

"no, but Logan got me" and that point Logan walked in carrying Maggie "a puppy and named her Maggie. She is like our test child. SO far everything is good."

"aw, I already knew, Logan asked me which dog, it was between a brown one and a black one and I said brown because it like the color of coffee."

" I know I wanted to name her coffee, but then their would be too much confusion, and next week, we are taking a whole week off to go to the Vineyard, and we are going to take her with us" Rory said excitedly

"OOOO, sounds like fun."

"come on eat your breakfast, so mommy can open her present."

Breakfast was finished quickly they talked and ate, soon they were in the living room opening presents. Lorelai had made clothes for the puppy, all Logan saw was pink, rhinestones, and feathers, Rory was laughing the whole time, Luke, got new flannel shirts from Rory and Logan, he really liked them. It was time for lorelai's present from Rory and Logan

"drum roll please….."

She opened the present to reveal, a two front row seat tickets to see the Spice Girls.

"you didn't" Lorelai said in shock

"I did and there are two tee shirts, yours says "I'm Posh" and mine says "Girl Power""

"so much better then a spa package at the Ballantyne"

" I thought you would think so"

AN: This is not really finished, my computer has been in a funk lately, and there are links on my profile, for the dog, and some of Rory's wedding stuff. Read and review

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention I own none of this!


	5. Chapter 5

It was 5 o'clock when Rory and Logan entered the driveway of the Huntzberger's house

It was 5 o'clock when Rory and Logan entered the driveway of the Huntzberger's house. Logan shut off the car, he and Rory just sat there for 5 minutes both not saying a word, for neither wanted to be the first one to say they should go it. All of a sudden there was a tapping on the window that cause Rory to jump, she looked and saw it was her grandmother.

"How long have the two of you been sitting here?" Emily shouted through the window. Rory turned to Logan and gave him a pleading look. He opened his door, and worked his charm

"Emily, Richard, perfect timing, Rory and I just arrived, now we can all walk in together, you know how flustered mother gets with ringing doorbells" Rory was now out of the car and began walking toward Logan. She leaned into him and said, "Nice save, now can you charm us out early?"

"All in due time my dear, all in due time."

"Seriously you two you act like 7 years old with your little secrets" Emily snickered

"Sorry grandma, Logan we need to get the presents, I think we should leave Matty's in the car until later, oh and we can't forget Maggie"

"Who is Maggie?" Emily asked

"My puppy, Logan got me a puppy as a Christmas present, and she is in the car because she is still to new to stay in the house all by herself"

"Logan, you got her a dog? Really I thought you would know how to give your wife" said Emily

"You see the difference is that I know my wife, and she would appreciate a dog more than a piece of jewelry." Logan said matter of factly.

Dinner went quickly, Matty was obsessed with dog. Rory and Logan bid goodbye to the family and Honor told them that her and Josh would drop Matty off later in the afternoon tomorrow.

The day went quickly Rory was in a nervous fluster setting up the house for Matty. She absolutely loved babysitting for him he was just so cute she could eat him up. Logan was in the study finishing up some of the minor details that the office had sent.

It was 3 o'clock when the doorbell rang. "Logan they are here."

"I'll be out in a minute" Rory rolled her eyes and opened the door. Matty came running in "Aunt Rory" he ran up hugged her and said, "Where's uncle Logie?"

"In the office, do remember where it is?" He nodded and began to ran when they are heard a bunch of giggles. Logan walked into the living room holding Matty and said "Look who I ran into in the hallway, you didn't think I would come out so you sent this little bug to come get me?" he said with a smirk

"Actually, your nephew wanted to say hello, come and say goodbye to Honor and Josh"

"We actually better leave before the traffic gets heavy" honor said as she and Josh began to exit, they gave everyone a hug goodbye and told them they would be back in three days.

"So Matty it's going to be us for 3 days what do you want to do?" Logan asked

"Where's the puppy?' Matty asked

"Maggie is somewhere why don't you call her and we will take her for a walk?" Rory suggested

"Maggie, Maggie? Come out puppy" and out from Logan's study came the little dog. Matty went over to the dog, and started petting him.

"Look Logan. It's so cute, go grab our coats so we can take a walk" Rory said

"I though I would never see the day when my Ace voluntarily chooses exercise." Logan said laughing

" Logan, he is a two and a half year old boy, who is much like his uncle in that he can not sit still, so I suggest we take him for a walk, with the dog, we will head to the park after a few pushes on the swing he will be tired and want to nap, then we put him in the stroller, and walk home, he will then probably nap until 4:30 or 5 then we will eat dinner and watch a movie, give him a bath and then it's bed time" she said in all one breathe

"Man, Ace you really planned out today didn't you"

"Yes, and I before I forget you have to set up the play pen in the guest room when we get back" she added with a smile

"No problem." He said and gave her a kiss

"Hey little man, put on your jacket so we can go."

"Uncle Logie?" he said while Logan was putting on the jacket

"Ya?"

"Are we going to go to the park to?"

"Yes, we are, now let's put on your mittens its cold out."

"Logan, Matt, are you guys ready" Rory called

"Yes, we are, now let's go." Logan said

Within 10 minutes, they made it to the park, and Matt was excited he could not stop talking about the park; he wanted to know if Maggie could go on the swings too, but Logan had to explain that the swings are for humans and not dogs. Rory sat on the bench with the dog, another family had joined them in the park. Rory sat there with a smile on her face. Five minutes had passes and the lady next to her said "you make such a cute family, your son is just so adorable he hasn't stopped laughing since I sat down"

Rory snapped out of her trance when she realized the woman next to her was speaking. Embarrassed, Rory said, "thank you, but he is actually our nephew we are just babysitting for my sister in law."

"I apologize" the woman said, "It's just that your husband and your nephew look so much alike."

"We get it all the time. See my husband and his sister look so much a like it really funny."

"Was really funny?" Logan said as he sat down next to Rory with Matt on his lap,

"This woman, I am sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Ann,"

"Rory and this is my husband Logan and our nephew Mattty, anyways she was complimenting us on what a cute family we are and I told her that Matty is our nephew and that you and honor look a like and its sorta funny."

"Oh" Logan said, "Well I hate to break this up but our little buddy here is tired and look here has fallen asleep on my shoulder, so we must cut this little story time short, and get him into a warm house. It was nice meeting you Ann."

"You too."

Rory and Logan entered the house with a sleeping Matt and the puppy.

"Shoot I didn't set up the play pen yet, I am just going to lay him on our bed okay," Logan said

"Sure, if you don't mind I have to finish up an article while he is asleep" Rory said

"Do what you gotta do Ace."

Rory headed for the study while Logan headed up the stair, he looked at a sleeping Matty and realized how exhausting a 2 year old is and laid down with him, before he new it he felt his eyes closing and he feel asleep.

Rory realizing Logan had not come downstairs, tip toed her way up the stairs, she found what she expected a sleeping Logan and matt asleep on the bed, she could help but smile, and think about how one day it would be their children. Rory tip toed back downstairs and made herself some coffee. Within 15 minutes, Logan was downstairs with matt resting into his chest.

"Good sleep" Rory asked

"Very good" he said and gave her a kiss, now my little friend here woke me up to tell me he was hungry

"You are hungry matt?" the little boy nodded

"What do you want; aunt Rory can make you Mac and cheese?"

"Yes, please" matt said

"Do you want pizza too?" the little boy smiled and giggled

"I take that as a yes, don't you Logan?"

"Yes, I do, do you want to come with me to go get while aunt Rory makes you the macaroni?" Logan asked matt

"Okay then, Ace me and matt are going to go get pizza, and leave you to your cooking," he said with a laugh

"Logan, it's not funny, and you know that Kraft macaroni and cheese is my specialty, and that's also why you are also getting pizza."

"Bye" Rory said pushing him out the door. Once Logan was gone, she picked up the phone.

"Gilmore house of .."

"I want a baby," Rory said into the phone

"I know honey, you said so during Christmas." Lorelai said "why the call"

"Matt's over and some lady in the park complimented us on how cute a family we make, and I had to tell the lady that it's our nephew and not my son." She said with a sad voice

"Rory, my darling daughter your time will come, give it a few weeks, months, but it will come."

"I know but I was so cute today, Logan and Matty took a nap in our bed and matt was asleep on his chest and Logan had his arm around him, I took a picture it was so pathetic."

"Honey it's not pathetic it's just your motherly instinct. So anything else new"

"well, tomorrow we are going to go look for a new car, because the Prius is old, and then we are going to the vineyard for a week, and then we have the Spice Girls Concert, the week after, Logan probably has to go and visit a paper or two during that time span, so all should return to normal soon. I have to go make Mac and cheese for matt, while Logan is out getting pizza, so I will call you tomorrow and you can fill me in on things in the Hollow?"

"Well, before you go, you missed it; Luke had to through Kirk out of the diner because Kirk went behind the counter and started taking people's orders again."

"No" Rory said

"yes, and Miss Patti is looking for a new husband, she told me it was to bad and I quote "to bad that Logan is married to Rory, cute couple and all but, that Logan, ah"

"I have to tell Logan that one; he will think it's funny. Listen I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow, I am not going into the office, I am staying home with Matty."

"Well have fun honey, remember don't think about it and it might happen quicker than you think." Lorelai said.

"Bye mom, I love you"

"Love you too"

"Ace we are home"

"Hey, the Mac and cheese is finished, and I didn't burn it and, the table is set."

"Let's eat." Logan said

Dinner was over and they had sat down to watch Finding Nemo with Matt. Around 8:30, Matt was out like a light and so was Rory. For once Logan had the chance to realize how much he wanted a family of his own. He decided that it would be easier to move Rory first then, Matt. As he was carrying Rory up the stairs, she woke, "Logan I can walk, you get Matt, and I will meet you in bed."

"Okay"

Logan walked into their room and slipped into his jammies, and then crawled into bed, "night ace." He whispered into her ear, as he leaned in he noticed her crying. "Ace, come here" he said and she turned into his embrace.

"What's the matter?"

"it's just that I want a baby, and I am so selfish for crying about it because for the last 7 years we have prevented something we both want now."

"Rory, it's going to be okay, good thing we have prevented it for 7 years, because let me tell you I didn't want a baby in college, and I doubt you did either."

"I know, just Logan, I want you to know I love you."

"I know Ace, I love you too, now how about we try the thing that makes a baby?" he said with a smirk

"But Matty is sleeping next door," she said panicked

"You know ace if you want more than one kid you have to get used to having sex with a kid in the house."

"I know but I don't want to scar him."

"Rory he is in another room, and remember that Honor is pregnant."

"Fine, you win, but close the door and keep your voice down" Rory said with a kiss

"My voice?" Logan said, but that earned him a slap on the arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory and Logan, jump out of bed when they hear a scream

Rory and Logan, jump out of bed when they hear a scream. Logan was the first to remember Matty was down the hall.

"Rory, sleep I'll get him," Logan said

Logan padded down the hallway to the guest bedroom to see Matty standing in the playpen crying. His first instinct was to pick him up.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

"I'm thirsty." Matty said

"Come on well go to the kitchen and get a drink" Logan carried the toddler down the stairs into the kitchen and sat him on the counter,

"So what do we want, water, or milk?"

"Juice" Matty said with a smirk

"You know your pretty smart, how about, milk and cookies. But you can't tell mom or aunt Rory."

"'k I won't" Matty said, Logan took out the milk and Oreos. He could not wait to do this with his own kids; he really did not mind getting up at 2 in the morning to spend time together

"Matty, after the cookies you have to get to bed, because guess what we are doing tomorrow?"

"The zoo?" Matty said with a smile

"No, you get to go to work with me and aunt Rory; you get to pretend to be the boss."

"cooooooooooooooolllllll" Matty said mid yawn. That was his cue, Logan picked up Matty and carried him to the guest room, and didn't he know on the way back the little bugger fell asleep.

Rory could feel the bed shift when Logan got in. "hey is he all right?"

"Yeah, he was thirsty, so I went down and made him so warm milk."

"Aww" Rory said mushily

"You know if our kids turn out half the kid Matty is I will be really happy." Logan said while Rory cuddle into him like a pillow

"Yeah, but they will be twice as great" Rory said

"Now, who has the big ego? I rubbed off on you too much; I mean I hate to see what you are like after 25 years of marriage, we will need our own beds for our egos." Logan said laughing

"Ha-ha, you think you are so funny Huntzberger."

Before they knew it, it was 6:45 and the alarm went off, today they had to change up the routine a little, Rory showered and Logan got Matty dress and ready for the day at the office. Logan brought Matty down the kitchen sat him at the counter and made him chocolate milk while the coffee brewed. Soon Rory was down, and dressed for work

"Morning Matty," Rory said and gave him a kiss on the head

"Morning" he said "look coffee" Rory giggle at his chocolate milk

"Speaking of coffee… "She turned around and saw Logan holding 2 mugs. She took the coffee from Logan and took a large gulp

"You know it's said when my nephew gets more TLC from my wife than myself."

Rory laughed and gave him a kiss, she could hear Matty giggle, and "You think its funny Matty? She went over to him and kissed him all over, Matty couldn't stop laughing.

"I'd hate to interrupt your rendezvous, but I am going to get ready for work, I expect this place to be spotless when I get down." Logan said walking out of the kitchen.

It was 7:30 and they were all in the car, ready to head to the office, it was nothing out of the ordinary, except Rory was going out to cover a story while one of the columnists were out on their honeymoon.

By 8 the three of the walk into the office, Logan holding Matty's hand and Rory with a bag of toys to keep him entertained for the day. They got in to the elevator, and as promised during the car ride, Matty got to hit the button. So Logan picked up the little tyke and let him hit floor 8 where their offices were.

"morning, Eileen,' Logan said cheerfully

"And who is this we have here?" Eileen said as Logan sat Matty on the desk

"this is Matty my nephew, he's Honor's son, she and Josh went on a little vacation and me and Rory are watching him until tomorrow evening, so Matty is coming to the office today and tomorrow, depending on how today is."

"Well, that's great he's a cute little one"

"Thank, now lets go into my office Matty" Logan said as he carried the toddler into his office.

Logan sat Matty down on the big couch and took out his toy bag, sat at his desk and opened his emails, the first was from each editor demanding a meeting and, one from Honor, and one from his dad, and a few from the newer papers.

"Uncle Logie?" Matty said in a hushed voice

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Work"

"What do you do?' 

"I own newspapers, and I help make sure they are running right, that the articles are good, and the staff is amazing,"

"Can I sit with you?' Logan smiled

"Sure, climb up." So that's what Matty did he sat on Logan's lap for the entire morning watching him work.

"You, know this is a sight your father would kill to see" Rory said as she walked into Logan's office

"Ha-ha, you're so funny Ace." Logan said sarcastically

"There was a time when I would come to work with dad, and sit on his lap. But that's because I was young and didn't know I was being bred to take over the empire."

"Logan there is no need to get hostile now, you have a meeting, with the heads from the New York Daily and I am going to leave and get a lead on a story"

"Come on Matty time to see Uncle Logan in action, I mean screaming and yelling, and making everyone feel inferior." Logan said as he walked out of the office with Matty following behind.

"Hello everyone," Logan started the meeting, "now, the readership has declined and we would like to get the rate up, now the table is open for suggestions. Well write them down on the board, and pick three and utilize them to their extent, we save the other ones to get us out of deep shit." At that point, he heard a giggle from Matty, and the whole room began to laugh,

"Everyone, this is my nephew Matty, he's staying with me and Rory this week while my sister and her husband are on vacation."

"Matty, why don't you take a marker and draw on the boards okay" he handed Matty the marker and he went and drew on the boards for the rest of the meeting.

"One, thing that we will definitely use is Rory, she has a few articles on her hard drive we can put them in to make the paper more meaty, all other suggestions have been great, and we will definitely use them in weeks to come, I'll stop by the paper sometime in the near future, so ladies and gentlemen you are dismissed."

"Uncle Logie, I really gotta go potty!"

"Well come on there Matty, let's go!" He said running with him down the hall, and into the bathroom. Minutes later they were sitting in the office, "so Matty what do you want for lunch today, it's just me and you"

"Oreo's" the kid said with a smirk

"No, we can have them tonight, "

"Do you want to go to the dinner down the block?"

"Yea"

"Well let's go I am starving"

"Me too"

"Can I have a table for two, and can I have a booster seat, for the little guy?"

"Sure" the waitress said with a wink "mighty cute kid you have here Logan, now I know he isn't yours, you and Rory have been here numerous times in the past 4 years and never has she been pregnant, and this looks to much like ya to be adopted….."

"He's my nephew, my sister's kid, Matty say hello to Dorothy, and I see her twice a week she works here,"

"Hi I am Matty," the little boy said waving his had. "Can I have coffee like aunt Rory?"

"We'll see Matty; now let's pick what you want to eat…. You want scrambled eggs, and toast, or pankcakes, or grilled cheese?"

"I want…… eggs, and toast please"

"Can you make those 2 orders of scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Coming right up" Dorothy said, "Logan, you want coffee?"

"Sure and chocolate milk for Matty."

Before Logan new it Rory was knocking on Logan's office door, "hey I finished 5 articles on the same topic, they were sent to the editors of the newspapers in need of help"

"Has anyone ever told you, you were a god send?"

"Well, I believe that's what my Italian lover calls me but, please don't tell my husband." Rory said

"Well in that case, are you interested in a little break room rendezvous, before that husband of yours asks to take you home…." Logan said as he continued the banter

"Well, I would love to but my husband may be suspicious when I am too tired tonight."

"Oh, really because we have gone a few rounds before and you were never tired" Logan said as he pinned Rory against the wall.

"Now, settle down their Logan, we really need to get home" she said in a husky voice "and I promise tonight we will finish, but do you really want you nephew to come in and be scared for the rest of his life. I know we are good looking people but, I mean the imagine, he's to young, and when he's 16 and never had a girlfriend, and your sister begins to question why her son, doesn't act like a 16 year old because I mean what other 16 year old boy can she use as a model other then her brother, we just bow our heads in embarrassment, for we cause the trauma in the little boy."

"You, know Ace we could have gotten a lot more done during that ramble," Logan said with a smirk

"You, know I think I may hit, you… but today is your lucky day, let's go home, our dog is probably dying of thirst and hunger, we should hire a dog walker or something, 'cause you know if they see that we mistreat our pets, they may take our children away at the hospital and never get to bring them home."

"You, know you are crazy, right?"

"and you love that about me " Rory said as they made the way out of his office, "come on Matty we are going home, tonight we are having Chinese and uncle logie is buying so get whatever your little heart desires, and by the end of the night you can show mommy how you can use chopsticks and say 3 Chinese curses"

"Ace, I am all for the chopsticks, but my sister may castrate me if I teach her son any curse in any language"

"Fine, chopsticks it is… I just really need to get out of these clothes…"

"Dirty, and I could help you with that my lady"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you have been hanging out with me and my mother for too long, I think we have corrupted you…" Rory said giggling

"Believe me Ace you have done more than corrupt me," Logan said

Before they new it, it was Honor and Josh arrived to take little Matty home

"Matty" Honor called

"Mommy!" the little boy said, and the very pregnant Honor bent down to give him a hug.

"Why don't you guys come in and sit, have dinner, Logan knew you would be here around this time, so he cooked enough for half the block" 

"So Matty did you have a good time"

"Yea, I played with Maggie, and went to work with Uncle Logie and he let me draw on de board with da markers, and then we had lunch and I had cawfeee…"

"Coffee, Logan you gave my baby coffee" honor said in a scared voice

"Chocolate milk, that he calls coffee, jez Honor, I may not have kids but I know not to give them coffee, or they will turn out to be addicts, like Rory here"

"And then I had Chinese and learned to use, um um um um um ….."

"Chopsticks" Logan finished the sentenced

"And we went to the park and played on the playground." Matty finished with a big smile

"Its sounds like you had a lot of fun," Honor said directed towards all three of them

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

"He's an angel, he can come back when ever he likes"

"So you took him to the office, how dad would have killed to see him in the newsroom"

"Hey, if he loves it, he is more then happy to take over when I am old and crotchety"

"So when do you two leave for vacation?" Josh asked

"In a week and a half or so… just as long as we get there for our anniversary." Logan said with a smile

"That's great, you two need a break, and Matty needs cousins" honor said with a smile

"Well get right to that" Logan said as he started to get up from the table taking Rory with him

"Hey, 1. I am NOT done eating and 2. Gilmore's never leave food on their plate and 3. We have company and four. Calm down it's only 6:30" Rory said with her mouth full of food.

"Logan, when did you learn to cook" honor said

"In between Andover and Chilton."

Rory spit out her food, "I have know you for 7 years, and not once did you mention that you attended Chilton, and it wasn't like it was some little school that held no significance Logan, I mean it is made me a shoe in for an ivy league, if I never went to Chilton, chances would be that I would have never made it to Yale, and then never met you, and never have the life I have today!" Rory said

"It was when I was in the 9th grade, and I know that you could have never been there, I mean you would have been in like 8th grade…"

"But, still I sat in the same seat you sat in, I might have even had the same locker… ohh tell me your locker, number!" Rory sad with a giggle knowing how frustrated Logan was getting

"I have no clue Rory; it was about 10 years ago!"

"I know I just love pulling your strings!" Rory said while hitting Logan's chest

"I'm not mad, but I think you should have told me…." Rory said, "now I want ice cream, any one else?"

Soon Honor, Josh and Matty left. "So I guess it's just us Logan," said in a seductive tone.

"I guess, so," Rory said yawning, and heading up the stairs. "Kids are exhausting, we'll clean up tomorrow." Before she knew it, Logan was chasing her up the stairs,

"You know, it's been a lot of fun the last few days," he said kissing her hard

"I know, but really you spent the most time with him."

"I know, I know…" Logan said opening the door to their bedroom

"It was hard not to jump you, it was so sexy, seeing you interact with him, and it just made me want a kid more and more,"

"I know, let's get on that…………………………………………………"

AN: sorry it took so long, hope it won't take so long next time!


	7. Chapter 7

"Logan, Logan, LOGAN!" Rory said shaking Logan.

"What?" he moaned

"What's today's date?"

"Um, December 31th why?" Logan asked

"Shit I totally forgot that we not only have a New Year's party at Colin and Steph's but I also have your sister's baby shower at 4. I didn't get anything. I am a horrible sister in-law. How could I forget?"

"Well just think it won't be that bad, I mean it's her second kid, it gets old." Logan said rubbing Rory's hand.

"I know, but I just hate the questions, because of course it's nothing about Honor but, oh, when's Rory having a baby. Rory and Logan sure have put their careers first. They have been married for 2 years and still no baby. Ugh, I might punch someone today." Rory huffed

"If it is my mother, please wait for me to be there." Logan laughed

"Believe me she isn't that bad. She still thinks that if there are no children there is still hope for an annulment or divorce."

"That's ridiculous, but coming from my mother I am not surprised." Logan laughed

"I have to call Steph maybe she will come with to the mall with me." Rory said.

"Yea, when you pick her up, I'll stay at the house with Colin." Logan said.

"Hey Stephie, its Rory. I'm good. Are you going to Honor's baby shower? Do you want to go to Pottery Barn with me? See you in an hour."

"I am meeting Steph in an hour; she said you are more than welcomed to stay with Colin. He's had a real stick in his ass today." Rory said giggling

"Haha, when is there not."

"Well I can think of the time, you flew off the cliff." Rory said "I am sure; he and Finn were acting adventurous with no sticks up any asses."

"Hey, what's done is done." Logan said throwing his hands in the air.

"Let's get showered. And ready we are wasting precious time." Rory said

"You know we can save time if we take one shower." Logan asked seductively.

"Come on Huntzberger…." Rory said pulling Logan's arm "I am right behind you darling." Logan said into Rory's ear.

An hour later, Rory and Logan were standing on the door step of the McCrea's house.

"Steph said to go in" Rory said. When they walked in they saw Colin and Steph screaming at each other.

"Colin don't give me shit about leaving for 2 hours, I need to get out of the house eventually. I have been cooped up in here for 2 months and 23 days. You know why? Because that's how long I have been pregnant for and you haven't let me do anything. So I am pretty damn close to 3 months so I am going to go to store where someone will take my bags for me, and Rory will drive. In the meantime, set up the tables. If the caterers call, tell them we are eating the main course at 10. Guests are arriving at 8." Rory and Logan had heard the whole conversation and quietly back out the door and then proceeded to ring the doorbell.

Seconds later the door opened "Hey you're here, let's go" Steph said pulling Rory's arm "Logan have fun I will be back in an hour tops." Rory said yelling as Stephanie pulled her to the car.

"See you later Ace." Logan said as he walked into the house

"Colin?!" Logan yelled

"In the kitchen man." Colin said "when did you get here?"

"Seconds ago, Rory is going shopping with Steph." Logan said looking at his friend who has his head in his hands

"You ok buddy?" Logan asked

"Ya, nothing a stiff drink can't fix." Colin said with a smirk

"I know what you mean, Mitchum is my father, and I am married." Logan laughed "trouble in paradise?"

"Na, not really" Colin said

"Care to elaborate?" Logan asked

"How much did you hear?" Colin asked

"A lot. We didn't want to interrupt so we just waited. So Steph's pregnant? Congratulations." Logan said patting his friend on the back

"Thanks, I am just so nervous ever since last time." Colin said

"I know buddy, but I heard her say three months, you're sitting pretty you've made it past the point it happened last time."

Rory and Stephanie were in the car, Rory was driving rather fast, because she needed the present really quick, the shower was in 3 hours. "So how much of the fight did you hear?" Stephanie asked

"Congratulations Steph, this is so exciting. I mean you must be so excited."

"Yeah" Stephanie said with a smile "it's so great to talk to someone other than Colin about the baby. We're having a boy I am due July 19th."

"So exciting. I can't wait." Rory said

"How come you didn't tell us?" Rory asked. At this point Stephanie's face went white. She considered Rory one of her best friends so she decided that she might as well tell her.

"well you see Colin and I had been dancing around each other for years, about 12 years, and right before the LDB event that you attended, we both got really drunk and slept together, I mean it was really awkward for a week or so until we sat down and talked to each other and we started dating. Then I found out I was pregnant, Colin was wicked calm about it, we told the parents they wanted me to get an abortion, but we decided to have the baby, and get married and then about 2 months into the pregnancy I got really sick, pains in my stomach, I was vomiting and Colin took me to the hospital, and I had a miscarriage. We were devastated and now we had to tell everyone that we weren't pregnant anymore. Colin took it really hard, he didn't talk to me for a month, and I stayed in my dorm for a month. But as you know we worked it out, and then 4 months ago I told Colin I wanted a baby, that last time we had a miscarriage for a reason, we weren't ready to be parents, now 6 years later; I think it was perfect timing and bam it happened. I was so happy and I couldn't tell anyone because he was so frightened it would happen again. I mean could you blame him?"

"Wow" was all Rory could say

"Sorry to dump it on you, I just needed to get it off my chest." Steph said

"Well we are here." Rory said "okay defiantly want a bassinette or something we bought the crib for Matty last time, bassinette, green bedding, and gender neutral. And have it sent to the house."

"Good plan. We can't be gone for long, the caterer's are calling and Colin has to answer their questions, I am hoping I am back before they call." Steph said laughing.

"Haha, where is a sale associate. I need to get something" Rory said in her Emily tone.

"May I help you?" someone asked

"Yes, my sister in law is having a baby shower and I need a bassinette for the baby, with green bedding, because we don't know if it is a boy or girl."

"Great, you have an idea in mind. How about this one?" The man asked it was a wicker bassinette, with draping cloth, it was just gorgeous.

"Perfect, can you please have it delivered to this address by this afternoon?"

"Sure, how will you be paying?" the man asked and Rory handed him the Amex. "Thank you Mrs. Huntzberger has a nice day."

"So what did you get honor?" Rory asked

"Um, I got the lion rocker from here. It's over in the corner." Steph pointed

"Oh, it's so cute." Rory cooed "I hate to rush this bonding moment, but we have to be at the baby shower really soon. Ready?"

"Yep, let's get back." Steph said

Colin and Logan sat in the living room watching the latest news on ESPEN. They were awfully quite the whole time, Logan didn't want to upset Colin or rip old wounds.

"It's a boy" Colin said

"Congrats man." Logan said patting Colin on the back

"Any names yet?" Logan asked

"Well we have been bouncing some names around. Steph really like James, I like Aiden, and James too, but Steph wanted to name him Stephen, on the basis if men can have juniors so can women."

"Sounds like my mother in law" Logan said laughing "if I ever have a daughter we are going to have to name her Lorelai I just know it. I should start thing of nicknames."

"So and Huntzberger's in the oven." Colin said nudging Logan

"We're trying. I just hope it happens soon." Logan said "but its fun trying. She's so into having a baby she is jumping me all the time. I tell you even at work."

"Reporter girl, having sex in the work place?" Colin asked flabbergasted

"I know, it's great." Logan said with a devilish smirk

"Anything else new?" Colin asked

"Nah, been working like crazy, with the economy the business has surely picked up. Rory's been picking up extra articles and stuff. We are hoping it stays up."

"Yeah, same here the law firm has been up, and my dad had me sit down for the all important, father son chat. That he is retiring in 2 years and that he is still waiting for his grandchild, that after 4 years of being married, he is anxiously awaiting." Colin said. "They are making me partner next month."

"Colin that's great!" Logan said happy for his friend

"Yah, it was expected. McCrea, McCrea and McCrea."

"Yeah, well it comes with our social standing. Dad has come a total 360 since the heart attack. He really loves Matty, super excited about Honor's baby. Surprisingly the only one hinting about a baby is my mother to Rory."

"We're home!" Steph and Rory called

"We're in the den." The guys yelled.

"Hey, Logan we got to go, we're on a tight schedule." Rory said. Logan had turned to Colin and gave him a wink. "See what I mean." Logan whispered to Colin, and Colin laughed.

Rory and Logan sat in the car on the way home. "So what did we get my loving sister?"

"A bassinette." Rory stated

"What time is the shower?"

"4 it's at the country club. And then you are supposed to be there with josh on the other side. Promise me to limit your drinking because we need to go to Colin and Steph's."

"So, Colin and Steph are having a baby." Logan said

"I know I am so excited for them. Oh and Stephanie told me about the last time. I didn't know what to say." Rory said looking at Logan

"She told you?" Logan asked

"Yeah, I was sort of shocked. I felt so bad; I never want to feel that type of pain. I didn't even know Colin and Steph were together when we casual."

"Yeah, they had started it around the LDB event you went to."

"That's what she said."

They had finally reached home and Logan unlocked the door and the dog came running at them. 

"Maggie! My sweet puppy, come on me and daddy are taking you for a walk. Logan can you get her leash?"

"Sure I am right behind you." Logan said wrapping his arms around Rory's waist and kissing her neck. "Are you sure the dog can't wait a little?" Logan asked suggestively

"Well, as seeing I would love to postpone it, the dog needs to go to the bathroom, and I for one do not want to clean up dog poop later." By now Rory was turned around and looking Logan in the eye. "How about when we get back, we have a little one on one time. And then we can go to the baby shower, and then go to the New Year's party." Rory said giving Logan a kiss. Logan kissed her hard on the lips.  
"Let's get this dog walked!" Logan said excitedly.

Before they knew in Rory and Logan were back in the house freezing.

"I am sooooooo cold. I feel like Michael Keaton in Jack Frost." Rory said her lips freezing. Logan leaned down and kissed her "a little warmer now? Why don't we go upstairs and take a hot shower, and then relax in bed for 45 minutes before we have to leave." Logan asked

"Sounds like a plan, but how come in that little speech there was no hints for some sex. Because I am surely expecting it." Rory asked and Logan looked at her puzzled, Rory, his Ace never ever just came out and said let's have sex.

"My Ace is growing up, she actually said sex." Logan said jokingly

"Keep laughing and it won't happen." Rory said walking up the stairs "you coming Huntzberger?" Rory asked seductively "I am right behind you" Logan said grabbing Rory around the waist and Rory giggled.

Rory and Logan made their way into the bedroom discarding all their clothes kissing passionately, they made their way into the hot shower and proceeded to wash each other tenderly and made love. After the shower they lay in bed snuggled under the blankets. "You know this is great. Just laying here me and you. Not worrying about work or what we are doing later." Logan said

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but we have to get ready for the baby shower." Rory said

"I know." Logan said as Rory began shifting out of his embrace.

"Should I wear the black dress with the black boots and purple sweater, or the navy blue dress with the cream sweater and my new pumps, wait never mind, neither! I am wearing the new blue wrap around dress I bought weeks ago, with the navy blue pumps."

"Sounds good, you'll look gorgeous in whatever you wear" Logan said coming out of the closet in his khaki pants and sweater.

"That sweater is so old." Rory said

"I know, I was wearing it when we became official." Logan said blushing

"Aw, you remember what you were wearing?" Rory asked amused

"Of course, it was a pivotal point in my life, I also remember you were wearing a pink sweater, and an octagon on your face." Logan said giggling

"Let's not make fun, it was the first time I had ever drank the founder's day punch. Which you my lovely husband drank what was it last year and was under the table." Rory said countering him

"That's not fair; it's stronger than jungle juice." Logan said "I didn't know what I was getting into"

"Come on, we are running late, we can discuss this in the car." Rory said going down the stairs.

"Next week Ace!" Logan said getting into the car

"Next week what?" Rory asked

"We are going on vacation, and we need to go car shopping." Logan said with a smile

"Do you really hate the prius that much?" Rory asked

"Yes,"

"Way to be honest." Rory said giving him a look

"Well it's better than lying." Logan said giving Rory a toothy smile

"Pull over." Rory said

"What? Rory you are not getting out of the car." Logan said sternly

"I want COFFEE!" Rory yelled

"Fine, I am pulling over, can you be a doll and get me a venti wet cappuccino with an extra shot."Logan asked

"Yes, I need money though." Rory said

"Here," Logan said handing her a 20 "you should get an actual shot before you go to that shower!" Logan yelled out of the car window. 5 minutes later Rory was back in the car. "Mhm, it's so good, I had Jim put whip cream in the mocha late." Rory said licking her lips

"Well, I am glad you're enjoying it." Logan said laughing

"How could you not it's the elixir of life." Rory said

"One last chance for the actual shot" Logan said as they passed a bar

"I'll be fine, my mom is coming it will be fine. Plus you are going to be on the other side." Rory said with a suggestive wink

"Seriously? Its 3 o'clock and we have already had sex 4 times today. But you know I am always up for a quickie in the deserted bathroom in the basement." Logan said rubbing Rory's hand

"I have to say I am really enjoying this." Rory said with a smile.

"Me too Ace, me too. Hate to ruin the moment yet again but we are here."

"At least it's not your parent's house." Rory said positively

"Amen, to that!" Logan laughed "do you have the card?"

"Yeah, it's in my purse." Rory said "oh, you have to do me one favor, and give this folder to your dad, it was last month's sales, he said he wanted to look them over for next week, tell him they are color coordinated, by region, and then by paper and then….." Logan cut her off by kissing her, he began to push her against the car, and when her bare legs hit the truck, she broke contact "Logan. They are watching."

"Since when has that stopped us" Logan said and continued kissing her. "

"Enough" Rory said walking away

"Now you are just teasing me." Logan said calling after her

"I try my best, now make sure your dad gets these." Rory said as she walked to the party room and Logan walked to the bar.

Rory walked into the party and was greeted by Shira.  
"Rory it's so good to see you." Shira said and gave Rory a hug. "It's just so great how you and honor have become great friends, it means a lot to her, she has never found that best friend. She told me today you are like her sister." Rory just stood there not sure what to say

"Rory!" honor said, "I am so sorry to leave you there with her, but she drank 4 martinis already and I can't keep tabs on her anymore."

"It's okay." Rory said "have you seen my mom?"

"Um, yea she was over at the table with Emily." Honor said "I will talk to you later then?"

"Yeah." Rory said walking to her mom

"Mom!" Rory said running to her mom and giving her a hug.

"Fruit of my loins. How are you?" Lorelai said

"Lorelai, seriously watch your mouth." Emily said

"Hey grandma, how are you?"

"Good, now that the Christmas party is over I just went back into DAR mode, did you know that Constance wants to run against me again as president."

"Even after the spilled altoid incident of 2006?"

"O, yes."

"Why am I out of this little conversation, it's usually the other way around?" Lorelai asked

"Sorry mom." Rory said

"So anything new at the Dane's household it's been 2 whole days since I last talked to you."

"Well, we are getting another dog Paul Anka is getting lonely." Lorelai said

"Oh, that's nice." Rory said "just don't kill it."

"Come one that was 15 years ago, I can take care of animals; look at you, Luke and Paul Anka. I have kept you all alive."

"That you have but still the tissues in my hamster's cage." Rory said with a pout.

"Is April coming anytime soon?" Emily asked

"Yea, she is actually staying with us from now on." Lorelai mumbled

"What?" Emily and Rory asked in unison

"well Anna wants to move back to New Mexico and April wants to stay here in Stars hollow so she can still go to Chilton, and get into the ivy she wants, and it took a lot of arm twisting but we convinced Anna it was in April's best interest if she stays at Chilton."

"Oh," Rory said a little hurt her mother just told her this today

"That is the proper thing to do; now she will be under a house with a father and mother." Emily said "please let us know if she wants an interview set up with one of Richard's friends in Yale."

"I will." Lorelai said

"It's just so weird that she goes to my school and sits in the same seats as me, it feels like it was yesterday." Rory said remembering her past and how that school helped her achieve her dream.

"So Rory what are you plans for your vacation to the vineyard." What was she going to tell her grandma stay cooped up in a room with her husband for a week and have wild sex?

"Just relaxing grandma." Rory said

"Relaxing?" Lorelai said suggestively raising her eyebrow

"Seriously Lorelai, they work hard, they run a company. I am sure relaxing is a priority." And Lorelai giggled

"Lorelai act your age." Emily said "isn't this party fabulous. You know Rory I think at your baby shower we out do this."

Rory spit her drink out of her mouth "my baby shower?"

"Well I assume you and Logan are planning on children one day, it would be a shame your children will be gorgeous."

"That they would Emily" Shira said from behind. And Emily turned around and smiled at Shira.

"Shira, what a lovely party." Emily said

"Well personally I thought it was ridiculous to have another baby shower considering it is her second child and that she refuses to know the sex of the baby. IT's at tad tacky to have two baby showers, but what honor wants honor gets."

"Rory, how good to see you I want to thank you and Logan for going away. This mean Mitchum is out of the house for a week. I have never seen the man so much in my life." Shira said sipping her drink

"Well I and Logan just needed to get away, it was Mitchum's suggestion. Now if you would excuse me I am going to say hello to honor." Rory mingled through the crowd, checking her phone every half hour to read a message from Logan. _ Logan: upstairs bathroom in 5? _

_Rory: of course._ Rory smiled, she was with Steph. "I see that smile is it Logan?" Rory blushed "it's so cute how you have been together for ever but you still blush like a 5 year old when someone mentions him. It's almost sickening. Go meet him I'll keep you covered." Rory scattered like a little mouse out of the room and up the stairs, praying no one followed her.

AN: I know I own nothing. Review please, I would love some suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory quickly ran up the stairs hoping not to be seen, when she opened the door to the bathroom she was quickly pulled inside and pinned against the door, after hearing the soft click of the lock. Logan attacked Rory's lips as if he hadn't seen her in months and she the same. Rather quickly clothes were shed and re applied and the ever so happy couple left the bathroom, satisfied and dying for more. The only thing was it was going to be a long night.

Rory re-entered the dining room of the baby shower and quickly found her mother and Steph in conversation. "hey guys" Rory said sitting down with them "where's the food I am starving?"

"I would be hungry too with all that sex." Steph and Lorelai giggled

"Mom. Not where grandma can hear" Rory said. Her face all red with embarrassment.

"honey. She knows what happens when two people are married and of a certain age. Hell she knew you and Logan were doing the dirty before you were married." Lorelai said trying to make Rory more uncomfortable

"still. It's weird she's my grandma." Rory said and yawed.

"Rory, you can't be sleepy now…." Steph said "you still have the party tonight."

" I know, but I am just so exhausted today. But I have time for a nap when I get home, that's all I need and a good cup of coffee." Rory smiled

"spoken like a true Gilmore" Lorelai said proudly.

The baby shower seemed to drag on forever. It was the same people she talked to everyday, but do to the location they couldn't talk about the stuff they normally talked about. Finally at 5:45 Rory and Logan entered the house. Rory was leaning on Logan's shoulder "Logan I am so tired, I am going to take a nap. Seriously, take the dog for a walk or take her in the backyard. Wake me up at 6:30 because I have to get ready."

"ok," Logan said and kissed her forehead "are you feeling okay."

"yea I am just so worn out, I just can't wait for vacation." Rory smiled

"me too…" Logan smirked

Rory hated attending these types of parties. They weren't small intimate get togethers with close friends, it was a party of the who's who's in society. I mean if you were holding said party you would not only invite your own friends, but your friends parents and parents friends. The invitation list was horrid. Not to mention if you forgot someone, I was like Cesar getting stabbed by Brutus. And so there Rory and Logan stood on the front steps of their friends house. Dreading to go in. hoping to avoid who ever was in there. Logan for example was not in the mood to talk business tonight. All he wanted to do was eat, drink go home, and spend the rest of the night in bed with his ever so stunning wife.

Logan and Rory entered the party scanning the room for the people they knew best, Lorelai, Steph, Colin and Finn. Rory and Logan made a beline to the bar destined to find Finn Morgan, and much to their assumption Mr. Morgan was there pouring two scotches and a martini. "I saw you too come in the door and knew you would be in need of these." He said handing Rory and Logan their respective drinks.

"Thanks Finn!" Rory said taking a gulp of her martini "have you seen my mother?"

"NO, I do not believe the dashing Lorelai has graced this party with her presence." Finn said with a smile.

"It's 8:40 I wonder why she isn't here yet." Rory said looking at Logan

"You know your mother she is never late, everyone else is just early, isn't it the 5th rule in the Gilmore Handbook?"

"6, but close enough" Rory giggled at Logan. It was at that moment Emily Gilmore came over.

"Logan so good to see you. Sorry I didn't see you at the baby shower, I had urgent matters to attend to at the DAR office. Rory it quite scandalous, I was called by the security people to tell me that there had been a break in at the office, of course I ran down there to see three police cars, and Constance Patterson in handcuffs, she was trying to steal some of the rifles that were used by George Washington herself, she was going to sell them to pay for her prescription medications, this now supports the suspicious altoid incident of 2006. She's probably going to have to check back into the rehab in order to escape the charges the DAR is pressing." Emily said with an evil grin on her face.

"Grandma! You're incorrigible" Rory and Logan were hysterically laughing because of the enthusiasm Emily told the story in, you'd think she won a million dollars.

"Mrs. Gilmore can I interest you in a drink?" Finn asked

"No thank you" Emily said and turned away off to tell her next friend of the newest scandal.

It was finally midnight, the ball had dropped the new year's kiss was shared, and Rory and Logan made their way to the car never so happy to leave the party. Let's say Shira never showed to the party because she was too toasted form the bridal shower, Honor showed up and left before midnight because Matty's sitter called and said he was running a fever. So it left Rory and Logan sitting in their driveway both too tired to get out of the car.

"do you think we would die of hypothermia if we just sleep here?" Rory asked

"Yes Ace I think we might, come on we can make it." Logan said. He stepped out of the car and opened Rory's door and put her over his shoulder.

"Logan I think I can walk now." Rory said as they made it to the front door

"Sure you say it now that we are at the front door." Logan laughed.

"I think I can make it up the stairs" Rory said, and giggled. "Good because I am just as tired and I don't have the energy to pick you up again."

Logan and Rory made it up the stairs and changed quickly into their pajamas and crashed on their bed.

Morning rolled around rather quickly and the couple sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast and reading the paper. It was then that they were startled when the house phone began to ring.

"Hello" Logan said

"Logan, it's Josh Honor is in labor."

"Labor?!!" Logan yelled

"yes!" Josh said panicked

"We are on our way, is Matty with you? Me and Rory can watch him."

"Yes, he's here we are just pulling up to the hospital."

"ok, we will be there ASAP" Logan said excited that he was about to be an uncle yet again.

AN: I don't own Gilmore Girls here's an update I wasn't planning on updating again, but inspiration just started flowing again. Here's a quick update. Hope to be back soon. Iwannabegilmore


	9. Chapter 9

Rory and Logan were lucky they lived closer to the hospital than Honor and Josh, the seemed to have arrived at the same time, Rory ran in to go get Matty as Logan parked the car.

Rory walked up to the maternity floor to see Josh outside in the hall with Matty.

"Aunt Rory!" Matty said running towards her. Rory picked him up and said "Hey, Matty, are you excited for your new baby brother or sister?"

"Well, I wanna a sister like my friend Tommy because she doesn't take his toys." Matty said

"OH, really?" Rory said

"yep" Matty said popping the p

"Hey, Josh, how's Honor?" Rory asked

"well they took her right in to do the normal tests, they told me I could come in a few minutes when she was situated." Josh said pacing up and down the hall

"Josh my man, you are going to find yourself in the cardiac unit if you keep pacing." Logan said as he walked down the hallway

"Just wait until one day, when you are in my shoes, she does the hard part and all I can do is wait for the little bugger to come out." Josh said

"Little Bugger, is that the name of my future niece or nephew, it really fits well" Logan joked

"NO, and let's not bring that up in front of Honor, the baby is a week early and she hasn't finalized the name." Josh said as he rolled his eyes

"You get no say?" Logan asked

"you grew up with her" Josh said "what do you think?" and all Logan could do was laugh because he knew his sister, and she called the shots, in every aspect of her life, and this baby coming a week early really took a dent to Honor's ego.

"Josh" the nurse called "you can come in now if you'd like"

"all right guys, I will see you in a little, let you know how far along she is." Josh said

"Well, if you don't mind I think we might take Matty for a walk to the diner, get him some chocolate milk and pancakes.' Rory said

"pancakes!!!!" Matty yelled. "aunt Rory can I get coffee there too like I do at your house?" Matty asked

"Sure" Rory said as she winked her eye at Josh.

Together Rory, Logan and Matty walked down to the diner and asked for a table for 3 and a booster seat for Matty. Soon the waitress came over and asked them if they would like coffee, Matty urgently responded "YESS!"

"well, we will have to ask mom and dad if it's ok" the waitress told Matty. "mom, can your son have some coffee?" Rory and Logan just looked at each other and instead of correcting the waitress they just played along, not wanting to embarrass her.

"well, Matty only gets the special kind, the one with the chocolate syrup, but me and my husband will have some of the regular kind." Rory said. The waitress understood that Rory was asking for chocolate milk and came back shortly with their coffee and "coffee".

"Matty what are you coloring? " Logan asked

"a card." Matty replied and kept coloring

"You know Ace, I think this scenario occurs every single time we come out in public with Matty." Logan said.

"well, in everyone's defense, our nephew bares the most striking resemblance to his uncle, and just happens to have his father's blue eyes." Rory said. "So genetically speaking, we could have a baby that looks just like Matty, and next thing you know we take our children and Honor's children out to the movies, and people are thinking we have our own show on TLC like the Duggars. I mean thank god there is only you and Honor, imagine if you had more siblings, Oy with the poodles already!" Rory said in one breathe and took a giant gulp of her coffee.

"well how many kids are we taking out because I can't imagine taking more than 3 kids to the movies, and I mean we are already at 2, so theoretically speaking, that situation would never occur." Logan laughed.

"All you think about is the numbers Logan, just wait… 3 will seem like none one day. Because we said we wanted four kids, and Honor has 2 already………. You known 6 kids at the movies seems a little ridiculous." Rory said

"Let's just get this one made first…" he said as he held Rory's hand. Rory smiled hoping that in a few months they would really be on their way to being a family.

The waitress came back with a giant stack of pancakes for the table, and Rory put one on Matty's plate and cute it into tiny pieces… "so Matthew, how's your coffee?" Rory asked

"Aunt Rory yours is so much better, can I come over some time and have some." Matty asked

"well guess what, you can have some tomorrow because you are going to sleep at our house tonight." Rory said

"really???? Can I play with Maggie too? And can we go for a walk and then to the park, and then then…"

"And then what Matty?" Logan asked with a smile

"can we watch Finding Nemo again? And can we go in the pool like I did that time when it was sunny and I was Nemo and you were Marlin, and Lorelai can be Dory?" Matty asked

"Matty you silly goose, it's cold out and the pools not open, but I promise this summer." Logan said as he ruffled Matty's hair.

"But can we still watch Nemo?" he asked with a hesitant face

"of course, in fact we can even get the good popcorn and more coffee." Rory said.

"COOL!!!!!" Matty said.

Logan's phone began to ring, it was josh so he stepped aside and took the phone call. He was back at the table in a few minutes.

"that was josh, he said Honor, isn't far along he said to take Matty home and he would call us when she was further." Logan said.

"Are we going to the park now?" Matty asked

"Yea, but we have to get the puppy first, so we will walk to the park ok." Rory said

"Rory, we just have to stop and get Josh's keys, so we can get his car seat out of their car, and his overnight bag and stroller." Logan said

"yea no problem" Rory said as she gulped the rest of her coffee. Logan left the money on the table for the bill and the Huntzberger's were on their way for another eventful day with Matty.

It was around 2 in the afternoon the sun was shining and the Huntzberger's were enjoying the day in the park with their nephew and Maggie. Unfortunatlely the wind was picking up and it was getting very cold. "Matty, I think it's time for us to go home and watch NEMO!" Rory said extending her hand for Matty to grab.

"Nemo? Nemo now? But me and Uncle Logan were having so much fun playing pirates." Matty said sadly

"well you can play at the house its getting really cold, and we don't want to you sick again." Logan said

"Do you want to walk are ride in your stroller?" Rory asked Matty

"Walk."

"Logan, do we want Chinese, Pizza, or Indian." Rory said emptying the take out menu drawer

"pizza, the spices in the Indian food may kill our nephew, and well my sister may kill me if we kill her precious son." Logan said

"have you heard back from Josh yet? Any news?" Rory said pestering Logan and tapping his shoulder

"NO, last I heard was an hour ago she still had another 4 cm's to go." Logan said

"look at you knowing how many centimeters. I may have to call you Dr." Rory said

"I am just reiterating what the Dr. told Josh."

"Seriously Honor has been in labor for 10 hours already, I may die if it take more than that, because what can I do for 10 hours, read? Paint my nails? Be in excruciating pain?"

"They have pain meds for that part Rory!" Logan said

"But then I will wind up naming our future children Lorelai and Logan Jr." Rory said and Logan laughed.

"well I just assumed if we had a girl we would name her Lorelai, you know keep the tradition alive."

"aw, Logan you ol'softie" Rory cooed at that time Logan's phone began ringing.

"it's josh." Logan said

"hey josh any news " Logan stood there humming and ahhhhhing and awwwwing. Rory sat there tapping his shoulder and he kept holding up his finger signaling hold up. Logan finally hung up the phone.

"so………" Rory asked

"so what?" Logan asked

"did the baby come?" Rory asked

"yea, a little girl named Isabella Avery"

"Aw so cute." Rory said "Matty" Rory yelled

"what aunt Rory?" Matty said

"mommy had the new baby, you have a little sister named Isabella" Logan said

"so I am a big brother now? When do I get to see her? " Matty asked

"well, mommy is very tired and so is the baby, so daddy said that in the morning we can all go to the hospital together to meet her."

"COOL" Matty said "so we are going to watch Nemo still?" Matty asked.. Rory and Logan just laughed

"yea we can still watch nemo."


	10. Chapter 10

Honor and the baby were home from the hospital, Matty was back home, Josh had a week off from work, and the full time Nanny was back. Rory and Logan loved their family but they were excited to finally have time away to themselves. The car was packed, the sandwiches were made and the Huntzberger's were off to celebrate their third wedding anniversary at the Vineyard. The business was taken care of for a week, and lastly no possible interruptions.

"we need …." Rory said the moment they pulled out of the driveway.

"Rory you would think after all this time that I don't know YOU need coffee, and when you say WE you are usually just referring to yourself. But in anycase I strategically mapped out this route so that we pass a Starbucks before we get on the parkway, oh and I LOVE you ." Logan said with a smirk

"No, need to be a wise ass Logan. Just think when I am pregnant, all the money we will save on coffee." Rory smiled.

"you know I should probably limit your coffee intake as of right now… because you may be pregnant and we just don't know it yet." Logan smiled

"Logan, don't jinx it, so in the meantime let's get tons of coffee, some pastries. "

"I am just so glad to get away for the weekend. No work, no nephews, just me you an empty house and the beach."

"You'd think a Yale graduate would know that the Atlantic Ocean is extremely cold this time of year, and that skinny dipping might cause hypothermia." Logan teased

"hardy har har" Rory said. " But don't laugh I brought bathing suits, for the hot tub, and we can go swimming in the pool, I made sure it was opened and extra heated. Just be jealous of my planning and persuasive skills" Rory said

"still not seeing the reason for bathing suits." Logan said suggestively.

Rory had fallen asleep during the car ride. But it was time to board the ferry, and he hated having to wake her up.

"Rory, Ace, you fell asleep, we're at the ferry and well, it's time to get out of the car."

"Ughh Huntzberger, you're killing me. Thank god they serve coffee on the boat." Soon the ferry took off

"imagine if all this water was coffee… I'd be in heaven" Rory giggled

"the littlest things in life make you happy Rory, I love you" Logan said as he kissed Rory.

"remember the time we came to the Vineyard, it was for the engagement party, and Finn was drunk and he said he was going to swim back to Connecticut? " Rory laughed

"well that was the same night, Colin and Steph tackled him in the sand, to prevent him from getting his new Hugo Boss suit from getting all salt watery." Logan was laughing hard

"We have some crazy friends" They laughed together. "that we do"

"WE've all grown up in the last three years, I mean Colin and Steph are having a baby. That poor child is going to have anxiety issues. I can see Colin handing out masks to prevent germs from spreading."

"that's just because he's a germ-a-phobe, unless he's intoxicated because the things he touched in college, we deem incineration, because they were so germy." Logan laughed

"I mean he dated a milk maid in Holland" Rory laughed "a milk maid. I get's me every time."

"Ok let's play a game." Rory said "winner gets to pick dinner, movie and dessert. The object of the game is tell an inner secret we have witnessed each other do or weird habit that we notice about each other. The first one to run out looses."

"something tells me that this should be saved for the car, where people will not over hear. So in the meantime let's people watch."

It was finally over, the ferry ride that is, and they were back in the car. Rory was a bit nervous about what secrets she would learn about herself, but she was determined she was going to win.

"Alrightly Huntz, game on, you start" Rory said in an announcer voice

"In the morning when you say you are on your second cup of coffee I know it's the third." Logan said

"Alright good, start, I knew you knew, I just like to keep the mystery"

"I know at night after I fall asleep, you write articles, like little reviews, and I think you should publish them."

"how? Do you know that? "

"Sometimes I don't fall asleep as fast as you think. And you don't always exit word." Rory said

"OK, I know that back in college the day you came over to end, what we had going on you didn't really issue an ultimatum, but I was falling in love with you."

"that's cute Logan, but it doesn't count, because you just confessed something about yourself. So go again."

"Ok, I know you watch Keeping Up with The Kardashians when I am not home." Logan laughed

"HAHAHAH ok. I admit it but it's sooo addicting" Rory giggled. "Ok, Logan.. hmm … I know that when you do the laundry you just dump in the detergent and don't measure it."

"Oh really, I know that you turn on the dishwasher just to wash your one favorite coffee mug."

"Ok after we have sex, your face is really red, and you always try to hide it and I find it cute."

"I know that you have a fantasy about doing it at the office on the copy machine." Rory said

"and you haven't?" Logan laughed.

"NO, I haven't but I've seen you give me that look in there."

They were finally at the house and the game was still going.

"ace, I think we could go all night divulging secrets, so how do we pick winner" Logan asked

"One more, I know that the day we got married you cried before you stepped to the alter" Rory said

"I know you wish we never turn out like my parents" Logan said

"AMEN" Rory said. "I win, because I thought of the game, plus I have a lot planned for today."

"I hope there is some hot tub time, some bed time, so champagne and some of the lingerie that makes you blush just holding never mind wearing." Logan laughed and gave Rory and deep kiss

"well…. I'll see what I can do." Rory winked.

This was the first time Rory and Logan had been to the Gilmore's house on the vineyard usually they went to the Huntzberger's . " I'd love to actually see what's here " Rory said " I mean I was here a few times when I was younger, but I can't remember, but mom told me there were some secret passages, my grandparents and the Hayden's used to come here all the time, and my dad would sneak from his room to my mom's via secret passages. It's sorta cute." Rory giggled.

" well this is a lot more laid back than your grandparent's house in Hartford, we'll make changes one day." Logan said

"yea when it's ours, but for now, we will just look around" Logan said as he lead them upstairs….

"well there are 10 doors, I hope one leads to a room with a bed." The first door they opened was a bathroom, it had a huge tub… it lead to another room… with twin beds… so they walked into the next room it was another bathroom that was attached to the master bed room.

"Logan, this might seem REALLY strange, but I can't stay in this bedroom. My grandparents stayed in this bedroom to many times. It'd be weird. " Rory giggled

"OK I am sure there is another room because there are another 6 doors to open. Finally the last door the opened, was a large room covered in windows that went from ceiling to floor, above the bed on the ceiling was a stained glassed window that let the light flutter into the room, the room had a balcony that over looked the ocean.

"I guess we saved the best for last" Logan said

"yes we did." Rory said as she leaned into Logan, she began to slowly kiss his lips, Logan began to deepen the kiss, kissing her neck, he went to go further realizing that they still had their winter coats on he began to remove the coats, Rory kicked her shoes and began to walk towards the bed, soon all articles of clothing were gone, kiss after kiss, push after push, roll after roll, tingle after tingle they both made passionate sweat love.

"I love you Rory, forever and always."

" I love you too Logan."

They had fallen asleep for a while, Logan had left Rory upstairs he wanted to get his surprise, he had been working on this present for Rory forever, well not really, but he had been writing news articles on their life. It went back to Yale, even before they were dating, it jumped around from event to event. The byline was of course about their wedding anniversary, it was a picture from their wedding, they were sitting in the Yale newsroom, Rory was wearing a Report hat hovering over a desk Logan was sitting at typing on a keyboard. It was important to Rory that they stopped and took pictures at all the places that held significance to them. The byline read

_The Huntzbergers Power Couple taking Over the News Business_

By Logan E. Huntzberger

I was a lost child before I met Rory Gilmore. I had taken time off from Yale, I had done everything in my power to ditch the family business, and on August 21, 2005 I met a girl that changed my life. Yeah, we danced around each other for months, we had our arguments, bantering matches and day by day I was falling in love with Rory. Sure I was a coward for not telling her sooner, but I never took a day for granted. I spent the first 21 years of my life trying to run away from a business I was destined to be in , and well she showed me that it was a natural talent that the both of us shared. We worked on articles, she told me when my writing was terrible, in fact this is the first piece in 7 years she hasn't proof read. So Rory, don't judge me too hard, I wrote this with love and dedication to you and our life together. Most people think the best day in their life is they day they got married but for me, every day that I wake up next to her, takes the place of the best day. So Rory I hope that one day when we're old and wrinkly we are still having the best day of our lives.

Rory woke up and forgot where she was, she headed down the stairs and found Logan standing in front of the kitchen stove making dinner, it smelled wonderful.

"Ah Logan, you're making dinner, see you followed the rules of the game, I picked dinner, and you knew that by me picking dinner, I'd pick you to cook dinner." Rory rambled

"Ace, walk over to the counter and open that present." Logan instructed Rory.

"But Logan, our anniversary is tomorrow not today." Rory said

"I know but I want you to have this today, I've been working on it for too long, it's complete and I can't keep it a secret anymore." Logan said with a bunch of excitement. Rory followed his instructions and began to open the present she was confused at first because what she saw was a newspaper… and the she looked and the byline. .

"Logan is this what I think it is?" Rory asked in tears, happy tears, but none the less tears.

"Yea, the articles you were talking about me writing at night, well these are them, they are about you, well us." Logan said sitting next to Rory, she moved to sit in his lap.

"how long? How long have you been writing this?" Rory asked

"since August 21, 2005, I believe page 3 has an article about the day we met." Logan said hugging her from behind, and giving her a kiss on her neck.

"Well, you certainly out did yourself. " Rory said.

"I'll continue to write the articles, you'll never know when you'll get a new newspaper, we just have some exciting events come up." Logan chuckled.

Dinner came and went, Rory continued to read the paper all night, "You know Ace, you may want to catch your tears, they'll make the newspaper bleed." Logan joked

"Well maybe if you weren't such a bowl of mush I wouldn't be crying" Rory bantered back.

"Rory, I know you've been tired and emotional lately, and I'd hate to jinx it, but Rory do you think you might be pregnant?" Logan asked

"I don't know Logan, tomorrow is January 21, I'm like a few days late, I was going to wait until tomorrow to say anything and we haven't been using any protection for the last 2 months, but Logan I think I might be possible. " Rory said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

A few months had gone by and a few negative pregnancy tests were taken. Today Rory and Logan were headed to the doctor to check to see if there were problems with any of them. Rory thought that they would have kids super quickly, I mean her parent's had her at 16, and well you know the Huntzberger's probably had illegitimate children running all over. In fact Rory always wondered if one day a girl would show up on their door step with a blonde headed child, saying the baby was Logan's. But she often bashed that thought out of her mind. But today was the day it was now 8 months into trying to have a baby, and they had been "unsuccessful". They had tried the relaxed weekend on the vineyard, the exotic vacation in Bora Bora, the spontaneous sex in the kitchen. Rory was beginning to think that there was a problem. So she knew the doctor would tell them what was wrong.

Rory was up super early that morning, her stomach was in knots. She skipped the coffee knowing it would make it worse. The September morning was so calm and peaceful watching the sun rise through the kitchen window. She was just staring at the rabbits running in the backyard, she heard the paper being dropped on the driveway. She was so in tuned to the outside t hat she didn't see or hear Logan sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"morning ace." Logan said and he worked his way hands up the front of her shirt. "how long have you been up?"

"well, it was dark around 5:15, my stomach is in knots about the appointment today. What if they tell us something is wrong, that we can never have kids, or that it's my fault. You can divorce me then… I won't be able to give you what you deserve…." Rory said as she began to bawl her eyes out. Logan held her tight and said

"Ace, Ace, calm down. First of all I will never leave you, and second let's not jump to any conclusions. We are new to this. Now why don't you go take a shower, and I'll make pancakes and get the paper. "

"You're right, you're so smart, how'd I'd even find you" Rory said as Logan wiped the tears off her face.

"Well like I said on a wedding day, we owe a lot to Asher Flemming, Yale Daly News and the LDB." Logan joked

It was 9 am by the time they reached the doctor's appointment. Rory was so nervous her face was a whiter than normal, she was so nervous she was sure she was going to puke. Logan was a tad worried, but thankfully they were going to the doctor today. They finally made it into the office and Rory sat down, Logan went to the front desk to check her in. He signed Lorelai Huntzberger , the receptionist asked if there were any changes in insurance as asked him to be seated until they were called.

By the time Logan sat down, Rory had already submersed herself in some parenting magazine, Logan sat in the seat next to her and just held her hand.

"Ace, they said they'd call us when they are ready. Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Logan asked

"Only a few times" Rory blushed, drawing some color back into her face. The OB-GYN's office always made Logan feel uncomfortable, he had gone with Rory once, one month when she thought she was pregnant. It turned out it was just the stomach bug.

"Huntzberger?" The nurse called. Rory shot up faster than a speeding bullet. She shot Logan a look for not moving fast enough. "Follow me" the nurse said. They followed her into a examining room. "Okay, Lorelai, I need you to change into the robe, hit this button when you are all finished, and I'll come in and check your blood pressure and such. Now is this your husband?" she asked

"Yes, this is Logan, my husband" Logan extended his hand

"Hi Logan, I'm Sheila the nurse here. " She said as she exited the room, and closed the door. Logan took a seat next to the table chair thing, and Rory began to change from her clothes into the examination gown." She hit the button and sat back down.

"I don't know why they always make these rooms so cold, when you sit her practically naked." Rory complained.

"Haha, I don't know" Logan laughed "maybe you can do an expose on examining rooms"

"You think you're so funny don't you" Rory said. The nurse entered and took Rory's blood pressure

"alright 108/78, you're a little low today, are you feeling ok?"

"Yea, just a little nervous this morning, I was expecting it to be through the roof, but I had no coffee this morning," Rory began to ramble, remembering that the nurse probably didn't want to hear a ramble.

"Okay, just a few questions, first when was your last period?"

" August 21st "Rory stated

"and besides the nervousness today, any other complaints, dizziness, new medications?"

"NO, but I did stop my birth control back in January, it should be in there from the last time I came in"

"alright Rory, Dr. Walsh will be in with you soon . I'm just going to take some blood and send it to the lab" Sheila said as she left.

"so what are they going to do? Draw blood from you and need uhmmm a deposit from me?" Logan said.

"well, yes that's what the book said. We have to take you to a separate place, for that but they'll check me here." Rory said. With that being said, Dr. Walsh came, in. She had been Rory's OB since she was 17, by this point she was a little more comfortable with her.

"Hi I'm Dr. Walsh " the tall woman said to Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger" Logan said

"alright, Rory so it says here you stopped your birth control in January and it's now September, and you haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"Correct" Rory said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Rory, this is completely normal, it just takes time, so what I'll do today is just examine you for any abnormalities, and then we will go from there."

"now, you said your last period was August 18, today is September 30. Has that been normal for you?" Dr. Walsh asked.

"uhm, no, usually every 28 days like clockwork." Rory said. She can't believe she didn't notice she was late. She had been so focused on coming to the appointment today.

"Alright, well I am going to draw some blood, and send it to the lab. It seems you may be pregnant." The Dr. said. "I'll put a rush on it, we should know in a few minutes. In the meantime I am going to ask you a few more questions. Have you been feeling nauseas, lightheaded, cramping change in appetite?"

"Yes, but I thought it was all nerves." Rory said feeling really stupid as to not recognize any of the symptoms she'd been dying to experience. There was a knock on the door, and Rory's stomach dropped, and she squeezed Logan's hand tight.

"well Rory, Logan it looks like you are pregnant." Rory just started crying.

"Rory, baby why are you crying? This is a good thing remember!" Logan said now standing

"It's just I'm so happy I thought everything was wrong with us, that we were somehow incompatible."

"like I said Rory, this is very common , and when you take the stress off the situation… it happens. Now I can do a sonogram today, but chances are it's too soon to hear the heartbeat. So lie down, and we'll get started."

Before she even realized the doctor was pointing to a little nugget on the screen.

"so here, is you baby. It looks like you are about 4 weeks pregnant. You'll be due in June. I'll make a few copies for you guys. Now, I need you to start taking these prenatal vitamins and schedule another appointment in a month. Do you have any questions right now? As you progress through, there will be more to tell you. Get dressed and we'll meet in my office" The doctor handed them the pictures of the sonogram, and walked out the door.

Logan and Rory just sat there quiet. They were both just to perplexed at the moment.

"Ace, today's appointment turned out a lot better than expected right?" Logan said standing up. He began to hand Rory her clothes. "Rory?" She just stared at the monitor. "Rory?" Logan said again. The third time she finally came out of her trance.

"Yea, Logan much much better." She said giving him a kiss. "oh boy I have so many questions!" Rory said as they walked into the physicians office.

They were finally on their way home. They were both so happy.

"can we stop at the bookstore? " Rory asked

"Of course. We have to discuss a few things though." Logan said

"like what?" Rory asked. Her mind was so clouded by happiness that she wasn't thinking rationally.

"like when are we going to tell our families, friends, co workers, caffeine consumption" Logan said

"Oh, let's not talk about that right now." Rory said fidgeting with her shirt.

"I'm going to call out of the office for the rest of the day." Logan said. Rory just smiled.

They were browsing the book store when the saw Finn in the bookstore. "Of all places to run into Finn who would have thought it would be a bookstore.!" Rory yelled. Logan just chuckled. The irony of the situation.

Rory walked to the register to buy the 5 books she and Logan picked out, while Logan went over to say hello to finn.

"Finn! What are you doing in a bookstore, while it's light out?" Logan asked

"ah Logan! You see I was in the area getting lunch with Rose and she said she needed to get some book Oprah was talking about." Finn said

"What are you and the lovely Rory here for? Well I guess that is a stupid question since you have an entire library of books in your study." Finn laughted

"Yea, we played hookie from work this morning, we just finished a late breakfast and decided to stop in. How about we all do dinner this weekend!" Logan suggested. "I think I saw Rory throw a cook book into the pile" Logan and Finn laughed. By the time they were parting ways Rory was done buying the books.

"Love," finn said as he hugged Rory " Logan, here tells me you bought a cook book. Can't wait to taste what you order in " Finn joked.

"haha, I'm really trying. Even ask Logan who made pancakes last Sunday? Me, and who didn't burn them? Me? " Rory smiled.

"Logan, we gotta go" Rory said

"See you Saturday Finn" Logan said as they exited the bookstore.

"Saturday?" Rory asked

"Yea I invited Finn and Rose over for dinner, don't forget to call Steph." Logan said

It was around 2 o'clock by the time they walked in the front door. They flopped all their crap by the front door. Logan didn't know what came over him but from the moment they found out Rory was pregnant. He was dying for them to be alone, and at last they were home alone in their house. He was excited to see how Rory's body would change in the coming months, and he knew it was going to suit her well.

Rory wasn't really sure what had come over her either. The nausea was gone, and well frankly she was turned on. She was slightly embarrassed to ask the doctor if it was alright to have sex while being pregnant. She heard it was, but she just wanted to make sure. She had just put her cell phone in the kitchen, she let Maggie out in the backyard. When she came back inside she called for Logan "Logan. Honey where are you?"

"living room!" he yelled. She made her way to the living room, where she was jumped by her husband. He carried her to the couch, Rory didn't even question his motions and began to remove his shirt.

"Gosh Ace, you're just so beautiful" Logan said as he stared at her.

"You're not too hard to look at either" Rory joked

This time the sex was different for Logan and Rory, Logan was slow and tender, careful that he might somehow break her.

"I'm not going to break Logan" Rory said towards the end "relax" she said as she closed her eyes and let him ride her.

They both lay there silent. Frightened to break the silence. They were both so content of just staying were they were. Eventually Logan got up to let the barking dog back into the house.

"Ace, what do you want for dinner." Logan asked. He didn't know if anything was making her queasy at the moment.

"Steak!" Rory yelled. "and baked potatoes. I went shopping yesterday, they are in the fridge for you to cook!" Rory said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"so are we going to talk about the baby?" Rory asked

"well, no is a good of time as any." Logan said. "I think we should wait a little before we tell everyone. Maybe next month well tell my parents, your grandparents. I know you can't keep this from your mom this long." Logan said with a smile.

"I sort of just want to keep this between me and you for right now." Rory smiled. "It's the first thing we have to ourselves in a while."

"you're not telling your mom" Logan asked a little shocked

"well I want to tell her in person, and I know she is really busy at the inn right now with the maple syrup convention again. But next weekend is the dance-a-thon and well we are in it. I was thinking about telling her after we've won the trophy during our victory lap" Rory laughed

"Aren't we a little cocky" Logan said

"what can I say, you've rubbed off on me " Rory said as she pushed Logan jokingly.

By the next day Rory was in full research mode, reading blogs, and books and news articles. Logan had just gotten up, slightly confused as to why Rory wasn't asleep as it was 5:30 in the morning. He went downstairs, all the lights were off except a small trickle of light coming from the office. He knew that he was going to find one of two scenarios, Rory passed out with highlighter on her forehead, or a desk filled with papers, and a frantic Rory scanning the pages of her computer screen. So he stopped first, and refilled Maggie's water bowl… He laughed as the puppy was more like a cat, in that she would get lost under the couch. He turned into the study, and found just what he anticipated, a passed out Rory with not only highlighter but, the ink of the newspaper on her cheek. He decided it was nessecary to document it so he picked up her iphone and snapped a shot, sent it to Lorelai, and proceeded to lift her up out of the chair. As he began to move her, she mumbled. "mmmmmhhhh"

"Ace, you've been down here all night, I'm taking you up to bed" Logan said.

"Such a good husband" Rory mumbled again and she nuzzled herself into his shoulder. He finally reached their bed and sat Rory down. He still had a few more hours of sleep. They were due in Starshollow at 12 for the pre dance -athon meeting. Logan didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt the entire bed shake and the slamming of the bathroom door. He winced. It was the beginning of the morning sickness. He just hoped the baby would be compliant this week, and not give itself away just yet.

Logan didn't say anything but hold back Rory's pony tail, and rub her back as she began to throw up last night's apple pie.

"never eating apple pie again" Rory said.

"I highly doubt that you will NEVER eat it again" Logan said . Rory turned around and gave him the stink eye. "shutting my mouth. No more opinions will be heard from my mouth" Logan said. He turned to the sink and wet a washcloth to put on Rory's forehead. He knew she wasn't febrile, but he thought it was the least he could do. "thanks" Rory said as she stood up to brush her teeth.

" I have to add a toothbrush to my pocket book" Rory thought out loud.

"why don't you lay down for a little longer, while I pack up the car it's already 9:30" Logan said as he gave Rory a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks babe" Rory said, as she turned on the TV to catch up on the news. She never understood, even after working in the news business for so long, as to how the top stories always just magically broke on a Monday – Friday schedule. So on this Saturday morning she learned how to steal the best vacation deal and extreme coupon. Getting frustrated Rory headed into the shower, knowing she better get a move on things. She had to remember to bring the puppy chow for Maggie, and her cage, because she gets anxious around Paul Anka.

She was a good 10 minutes into her shower, when she heard Logan open the door followed by the sound of Maggie's paws clicking on the tile.

"Logan, do forget the puppy food " Rory said thru the curtain.

"already did, your mom texted me to remind me already" Logan said, as he opened the curtain to get in with her.

"Huntzberger, I don't have the time for any shenanigans this morning" Rory said as Logan began to corner her, and trail kisses down her neck. Rory always found it hard to protest, especially when he knew every button to press.

It seems that the Huntzberger clan could never arrive to Starshollow at the appropriate time, in fact Rory couldn't remember a time when she and Logan actually showed up at the expected time. Today they were supposed to be there at 12 and it was now closer to 1. Usually they were late do to some escapade, but today it happened to be the 15 minute wait at stop and shop for a bottle of Gatorade and a box of saltines. They pulled up to the house to realize no one was home. Rory pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's cell

"is this Lorelai Gilmore?" Rory asked

"Why yes?" Lorelai played along

"well it seems that we have caught two hoodlums with a puppy trying to break into your house?" Rory continued

"Is one a blonde Adonis, and the other giving you bambi eyes? " Lorelai said

"why yes, do you know this two?" Rory said

"NO, BOOK EHMMM" Lorelai joked

"For real Mom, where are you?" Rory said on a more serious note

"Had to run to the inn Michele caught some of the Mapler's trying to steal bathrobes yet again. Same couple should really put them on the do not book until 2047 list."

"You have a 2047 list? Who else is on it?' Rory asked curiously

"Well, we have Richard and Emily, the couple that stole the sheets, the couple that kicked Cleetus, the couple that had a fight in the dining room….."

"Man that's a lot of people. I thought you were joking about the list. " Rory laughed. " Me and Logan are going to bring our stuff in and then we'll meet you at luke's for lunch?"

"sounds like a plan, but be aware of the town square, the theme tonight is a square dance marathon, Taylor has set up a YehAWWW barn right outside Luke's door. It's so funny to see he so angry!" Lorelai laughed

"You're evil.. See you in 30" Rory said

"What was that about?" Logan said

"It seems Taylor decided to set up a barn in front of Luke's and he's angry as usual" Rory said as she walked in the front door.

It never failed every time they were in starshollow they would run into someone unexpected. Today they were made victim too….


	12. Chapter 12

For a small town, of 100 people you'd never think you'd be surprised to see one of them. But yet it never failed, she's always run into that 101st person, that did shock you. Today it happened to be an ex boyfriend and his ever so pregnant wife and child. Rory had heard from the other people in town that Dean and Lindsey had gotten together after the male-yale party, but they had moved back to Ohio with Dean and his family. Turned out Lindsey was pregnant while she and Dean were dating. So now they stood in front of Luke's making attempting to make awkward conversation.

"Dean, we weren't expecting to see you here!?" Rory said

"Yeah, came into town for Lindsey's dad's 60th birthday, this is Allie and Tommy." Dean said

"Nice to meet you" Rory said looking at the 7 year olds. "Well it's been nice seeing you, we have to get into Luke's, we were promised lunch." With that they awkwardly sad bye and moved into the diner.

"Ugh!" Rory said and moved straight to the back making a beeline to the bathroom. Logan followed her not really sure what was happening. Rory barely made it into the bathroom and vomited. "I was trying so hard not to throw up on his shoes." Rory laughed… Logan handed her a piece of gum and laughed along.

"you know ace, if you don't want your mother to know you're pregnant we might want to tell baby to hold off the nausea until tomorrow." Logan laughed…

"Just rumple you're clothes a bit, make people think we just had sex." Rory said with a straight face.

"I'm not going to pretend…" Logan said as he began walking toward Rory putting a hand on her hip.

"Logan we are NOT having sex right, now my breath probably smells like vomit…." Rory was interrupted by Logan's lips on hers, he began to move his hand up her leg. He was about to remove her underwear when there was a knock on the door

"Rory are you ok?!" she heard Luke's voice through the door. Her face turned a deep red.

"Yeah Luke I'm fine. I ate some funny sushi last night" She yelled back.

" you know I always try to convince your mother that sushi is going to kill you…"

"Luke, I'm ok I'll be out in 5 minutes" Logan nipped her neck "Maybe 10" they hear him walk away. At this point Logan had Rory just the way he wanted flustered and in the need of a quickie.

7 minutes later Logan and Rory walked out of the bathroom, sure no one was going to suspect she was pregnant. But then she remembered , she was expected to consume enough coffee this weekend to keep Columbia in business. She read in the book some coffee was ok, maybe one cup, but not the normal vat, and truth be told it was making her sick lately.

"Luke can we have 2 iced teas." Rory yelled. She looked around there was still no sign of her mother.

"Sure, what can I get you to eat?" Luke said

"well we are waiting for mom, she said she was on her way from the inn." And with that Lorelai barged thru the front door of Luke's.

"daughter you have arrived!" Lorelai said. "coffee please" Lorelai said sitting down at the counter.

"darling daughter. Luke here tells me you ate bad sushi, and all I have to say is that's what you get when you don't eat it from Al's pancake world." Lorelai said with a straight face.

"Yea, it was a new place by work… don't think they will be lasting much longer." Rory said.

"hey, Lorelai" Logan said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I was the smart one and ate the cheeseburger from the diner.." Logan laughed.

"it seems that you two have traded spaces."

"who's ready for the dance-a-thon. I made us all the best costumes this year. But it seems I had to find a new partner because a certain someone won't dance with me ." Lorelai said giving Luke a look.

"well who have you recruited because I mean the last time you got the guy from riverdance and the wife threatened to kill you. " Rory said.

"well I just so happened to post a facebook status about it and , a exotic man from Australia volunteered."

"you and Finn are facebook friends? " Logan asked confused. 

"of course we are, he has drunken messaged me a few times, it's so amusing sometimes. I tell Luke he's by exotic lover and he should be jealous." Lorelai laughed. "but he just laughs it off. Wait until he sees us tonight! HAHAHAHAH" Lorelai said evilly.

"While we are on the subject of facebook, grandma emailed me and asked how does one "get a wall" and "tag pictures". I WILL NOT TELL HER OR SHOW HER! I WILL IGNORE THAT EMAIL UNTIL I DIE." Rory yelled. "and last week at Friday night dinner did you not hear grandpa ask how does he "tweet that he's at Friday night dinner"?

"They're old and not allowed to be in contact with social media." Logan said. Logan 's phone began to ring . He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Finn "Man your ears must have been ringing, Lorelai was just talking about you." Logan said walking out to the side walk.

" did she tell you how we are dance partners tonight.? And that we are going to run away and get married" Finn said.

"NO, but she can't wait for you to come and wear your outfit." Logan said.

"Have you seen them mate.?" Finn said

"No,but I fear they will have glitter and/or feathers if I do know my mother in law well enough"

"Music to my ears" finn said. "but listen I'm on my way where should I park or meet you."

"Park at the house, call us when you are there. We should be back within the next hour we are just eating lunch now. Talk to you later." Logan said as he walked back into the diner.

"Sorry, that was Finn, he was very excited to come to Starshollow" Logan said.

"that's ok but I ordered you a burger. " Rory said giving him a quick peck as he sat down "thanks what did you get" Logan said giving Rory a look of concern. 

"grilled cheese and soup." Rory said patting her stomach.

They were walking back to the house , Logan was making some calls about one of the paper's and it gave Lorelai and Rory time to talk.

"so what was that look Logan gave you before."

"what look" Rory said staring at the ground.

"I don't know it was a weird look I've never seen him give you" Lorelai said "everything all right?" Lorelai said concerned. "you know you look a little pale are you sure you're ok " Lorelai said switching into full mom mode, checking for a fever. 

"yea it was the sushi, it'll pass " Rory said .

"well I have to head to the Inn for a while and instruct the guest how to proceed to the dance-a-thon tonight. I should be back at the house by 4 and then we will head down to the square around 6 the first song starts at 6:30." Lorelai said she gave Rory a quick kiss on the forehead and turned to walk towards the Inn."

Rory caught up with Logan and heard him say "yea that's fine, I'll fly out for Tuesday, yea there's a board meeting Monday in NY and then I'll fly out from JFK that evening. Ok talk to you soon." Logan said and hung up the phone. And grabbed Rory's hand to hold.

"where are you flying to on Monday?" Rory asked a little upset Logan was going to leave.

"San Fran, the paper we bought is hiring a new editor, they had 20 applicants, narrowed it down to 10 and they just want the Huntzberger seal of approval on who they want hired." Logan said.

"Can I come?" Rory asked.

"I was hoping you could stay here, and visit the Hartford office, for the layout of the monthly magazine." Logan said. He saw Rory's face drop.

"yea I guess…" Rory said and walked into the house.

"Ace, don't be upset." Logan said. "there will be plenty of other trips. " Logan said shutting the front door.

"of course now that I'm pregnant, I'm suddenly debilitated and can't travel ." Rory said

"Rory, I never said that, but you know that Monday was the board meeting in NY and Tuesday was the final approval for the lay out for the magazine, we were both going to go, now one of us has to go to San Francisco to help out. I am being logical here. " Logan said a little annoyed at first. But then he remembered reading that pregnant women have crazy hormones, one minute they are laughing then they cry then they're angry. So being rational he just pulled her into a hug. It was going to be a long nine months.


End file.
